Rough Waters
by Wilma69
Summary: SG1 has an encounter with pirates on a watery planet.


Rough Waters

AUTHOR: Wilma Hoogland.

CATEGORY: Hurt/Comfort, Angst.

SPOILERS: Small one from New Ground.

SEASON: Season three.

CONTENT WARNINGS: Violence.

SUMMARY: SG-1 has an encounter with pirates on a watery planet.

STATUS: Finished.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A HUGE thank you to Carrie who Beta-read this story and gave me some ideas that inspired me to finish this as well. You can hide the whip now Care. *grin* All mistakes still in here are of course totally my own fault.

* * *

Rough Waters by Wilma

"What the hell just happened?" Colonel Jack O'Neill murmured aloud, opening his eyes. Clouds in the sky above him did a race to catch up with each other. His muscles ached as he tried to get up on one elbow; lying on a rocky surface wasn't helping him to get more comfortable. He muttered, turning his head slowly, "Ow, this isn't my idea of camping out!"

"I concur, O'Neill."

Teal'c's voice almost made him jump. The tall Jaffa was sitting on a big round rock, his eyes closed in concentration. He looked like some giant out of a fairytale book.

"What the hell just happened?"

Jack was more than a little confused and had no problem showing it… this time. He trusted Teal'c and sometimes forgot the Jaffa didn't have the answers to every alien thing they encountered. He checked his uniform and weapons and was even more confused to find out everything was still there.

"We were knocked out by some kind of force field, O'Neill."

"Well." Jack touched the back of his neck. "I can confirm that without too much of a problem."

He writhed, finding the muscle that had turned into a painful lump in the back of his neck and he tried to massage the pain away.

"Carter… Daniel?"

"Major Carter is scanning the area." Teal'c opened his eyes and Jack could see something was definitely wrong in those brown depths. Very wrong!

Where was Daniel…

"Daniel Jackson seems to have disappeared, O'Neill."

"He's not on this island?" Jack tried hard to ignore what Teal'c had told him. "I mean… You know he likes to wander off if he sees something, and… "

"No, O'Neill." Teal'c rose, offering him his hand to help him on his feet. "I have searched this whole island and there is no trace of him."

"Rock, Teal'c." It was Sam's voice coming from behind them. She looked very upset holding her P90, meanwhile stroking her hair out of her face as the rough wind whipped it around wildly. "It's a damn rock!"

Then she seemed to notice that O'Neill was awake.

"Sir, how are you?"

"Feels like I've been hit by a big truck, Carter. Take it easy!" He steadied himself and looked around. "So what do we know?"

He tried to stay calm but his nerves raced inside of him. They lost Daniel, again. This was turning into a bad habit. He felt responsible. He always felt responsible. What if Daniel fell into the ocean when they were knocked out? He didn't want to go there. He had to stay calm. Wait. Who knocked them out in the first place and why?

"It was no Goa'uld force field," Teal'c started.

Jack had a grim expression. "I didn't think it was, Teal'c. If that was the case we would be locked up in some pyramid spaceship by now."

"There is life on this planet, sir." Carter peered at the sea. "We saw ships on the horizon when we just came through the gate. With a force field like that I'd say these life forms, whatever they are, whatever they want, are pretty advanced."

"So, what do they want with Daniel?"

She looked a little taken aback. "I have no idea, sir."

"We should try and find some of the inhabitants of this planet O'Neill," Teal'c stated. "Maybe they will know where we can find Daniel Jackson."

O'Neill waved his hands in a hopeless gesture. "And how do we do that? We're on an island, for crying out loud!" He walked toward a small cliff looking down. "See anyone around we can ask?"

"As a matter of fact." Carter was still peering at the sea. "I do."

"What?" Jack followed her stare and saw a huge ship like the ones you see in picture books about treasure islands coming right at them. It had seemed to appear out of nowhere. Jack suddenly got a vision of him and Teal'c going to see Pirates of the Caribbean. Now that had been a fun movie to watch. Although living it wasn't on the top of O'Neill's list.

This was weird.

* * *

"Aidan."

She smiled upon hearing her name, relief that once again her husband returned safely warming her spirit. Every time he journeyed from island to island, her heart was held hostage with fear that he would not return, that he would be captured and killed by the vile Saeylers. Even though the people of the islands, her people, held better technology and weapons, their enemies were cruel and cutthroat, driven by the sea and poverty. Thievery and murder were all those creatures knew – deserving of the war her people brought upon them.

The Aylendors held most of the large islands, including the one housing the Chapa'ai, of which they frequently monitored. Ensuring the Goa'uld did not return to their home again was almost as high a priority as defeating the Saeylers. This expedition had been even more vital than usual, though, and it was not only her husband she had been worried for.

Aidan's husband, Geran, was leader of the council and had been for many years now. They had had two sons but lost one in the war against the Saeylers. Aidan had been broken with grief, as her youngest son had been her favourite. She never been the same after that and Geran and her oldest son couldn't comfort her. Her youngest had been so bright, so handsome, with these incredible blue eyes. She found it harder every day to live without him.

This time when the Chapa'ai had activated, what had come through had been very different. Three people who looked very much as they themselves did, and one Jaffa who did not appear hostile. The council had only just gathered at the citadel when the images had appeared on the telescreen. Geran had called her only minutes after leaving and had transmitted the images to her and what she saw had made her soul soar as it hadn't in years.

Aidan had vaguely noted there were four figures standing around the Chapa'ai, but her eyes had held only one of them as important. The mere sight of the man had given her back the life she had thought dead along with her youngest child. It *was* Noah.

Geran had been unable to contain his excitement, claiming the appearance of the young man to be a sign of the gods. A second chance at happiness. He had convinced the council to turn the force field on to contain the strangers; render them unconscious so he could reclaim his son. Aidan's hopes went with Geran as he and his men took hoverships to the island, and she had tried to keep herself busy. There was so much to do now that he was back. Her beautiful, darling son.

She had set about getting the house ready for his arrival, started to prepare Noah's favourite meal. When she heard Geran calling to her from outside, she stopped what she was doing and ran into the tree-filled yard. Her husband led the way up the path, followed closely by his bodyguards. His face bore a huge smile, which she mirrored when she saw Noah being gently cradled in one of the bodyguard's arms.

Throwing her arms around Geran, she squeezed tightly and kissed his cheek before moving closer to Noah. The young man was unconscious from the force field's beam, eyes covered with strange glass and wire circles. But it was definitely him. She touched her son's face to make certain he wasn't an apparition.

"I'd better prepare his room," Geran said and waved at his men to follow him. "We need to get him some clothes also." He peered at the greenish uniform the young man was wearing and flinched. "Don't want our son to walk around like this."

Aidan's face was glowing and she kissed her husband. "Thank you."

He had a small smile on his lips. "Thank the Gods."

* * *

Daniel slowly felt himself drift towards the light.

He was comfortable, lying on something very soft with a warm blanket draped around his shoulders. It was always nice waking up in bed with the early morning sun peeping through the bedroom window. Normally the problem would be his alarm-clock and getting out of bed to go to work. This morning it was abnormally quiet in his room.

He peered through one eye, curling up under the blankets. Shadows were playing on the stark white wall next to him. With a frown lowering between his brows, he blinked. These shadows were wrong. This wall was wrong. His pillow was soft, though. Was he still asleep and having some kind of weird dream?

Fully aware, he scrambled up, pushing the blankets away with one swift stroke of his left hand. Where in the world was he? He pushed himself out of the soft bed and landed with his bare feet on a grey stone floor. His toes curled up in protest as almost painful cold iced into them. The floor looked like cement. The walls of the small rectangle room were made of white stone, and there was a small window with what seemed like bars, making it look like a prison cell. Fear stabbed through him; what if it was a cell?

Daniel flinched from the cold, trying to stand on his toes. The clothes he wore weren't helping. They looked like a pair of dark grey pyjamas. He shivered and briskly rubbed his hands up and down his arms. How did he get in this room, with these clothes? Where was his team?

Walking around carefully, he probed the bars at the window and looked outside. Trees. There were trees right in front of him, and the wind was playing with the over large leaves, making them sound like big waves. The sun was shining through the leaves and he heard human sounds not too far away.

Turning he tried the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked. There was also a table in the room and a huge chair. It looked out of place in the tiny room, and he wondered if the normal occupant was big enough to fit it perfectly. God, he hoped not. With a sigh, Daniel went back to the bed and tried to remember what happened to him and the others.

They had been on a planet, destination P36-107. A planet with oceans and lots of small and larger islands. The MALP showed indication of life and the Gate opened up on a rocky island with nothing more than a few funny looking orange birds. They had hoped that there would be any way of transportation off the island that the MALP didn't show. He remembered scanning the area, peering out over the sea. They even saw some ships on the horizon. The temperature was a bit crisp. Sam had been standing next to him when suddenly a force field closed in on them.

As the memories replayed themselves in vivid colour, it reminded him of the incident on Bedrosia - the flickering wall of light moving closer and closer until it touched and shocked him into unconsciousness. He'd seen Sam and Jack fall before him and Teal'c bracing himself in preparation. That would explain how he'd been brought here, wherever here was. Daniel exhaled and hoped his friends were close by as well.

He pulled up the blankets on the bed and tugged up his feet under them. Nice and warm. A small shiver went through him and he knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

* * *

"They look a lot like pirates," O'Neill observed, feeling for his P90. The ship was near the shore now and they could see people walking around on deck. They were staring and pointing at them, dressed in grubby clothing that was way too wide and brightly coloured.

"Do you think they are dangerous, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked in a low tone, grabbing his staff weapon. "It is possible they are responsible for taking Daniel Jackson."

"Don't know, Teal'c."

He swallowed, keeping his eye on the two tall men who walked on shore, using a thick, heavy plank lowered by five others. O'Neill had read Treasure Island as a kid and this was definitely like being part of that book. He had the urgent thought of looking around to see if he could detect a guy with one wooden leg.

The two men stopped a few paces from the team and studied them intently. Jack slowly raised his hand in a hopefully gentle gesture. Daniel was the expert in making contact with other cultures and races, and the archaeologist frequently had to fix his own blundered attempts. He felt a sudden loss inside and tried to ignore the dreadful feeling creeping up. Daniel… Where was he now?

"Hello," he tried.

One of the men raised his hand but didn't say anything. The other nodded his head for them to follow. Then they turned and went back on the plank of the ship.

"What do we do, sir?" Sam wanted to know. She looked curious and concerned at the same time. They looked like rough people and he didn't see any women aboard. He knew, understood and paralleled Carter's worries.

"We should follow them and ask about Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated. "If they wanted to harm us they would have done so immediately."

"You're right about that." O'Neill frowned. "Okay kids, let's follow these guys and keep your weapons ready."

He didn't like this, but it seemed there was no choice. He had to know what happened to Daniel and maybe these sailor guys knew something. He thought about sending Sam back to the SGC, but with Daniel gone he needed the rest of the team to find out what happened. He couldn't go without Carter, and of course she could take care of herself as she always proved. Even against Goa'uld and other scum of the universe. He was proud of his major.

Once aboard, the plank was raised and the ship sailed away from the rocky island. Jack looked back nervously when one of the men with very dark hair and a small dark beard raised his hands again and smiled.

"I apologize for not speaking to you on the island of the Chapa'ai."

"Oh, well…" Jack started.

"My name is Dorana." He went on, ignoring Jack. "I am captain of this ship and this is my crew. We are called Saeylers." His smile disappeared. "We can not speak on the islands, as they are monitored by the Aylendors… We are at war with them."

"Sweet," Jack mumbled and then sighed. "My name is O'Neill, we are from a planet called Earth. We came through the…Chapa'ai as peaceful explorers. Actually, there were four of us until that beam thingy came and knocked us all out. When we woke up, one of our team was gone."

Well, that somehow summed it all up. He fisted his hands, the only outward sign of his apprehension about his team member's disappearance. Daniel would be proud of his restraint, if he were here. Jack swallowed and tried to keep up his casual demeanour.

"Perhaps you have information regarding his location?" Teal'c menacingly prompted in his dark voice, still holding his staff like he didn't trust the whole situation.

Dorana frowned. "I shall ask my other crews if they know anything." When he saw them look at him with surprised faces, he chuckled. "We have contacts with all our ships in the neighbourhood."

* * *

When the door finally opened, Daniel had the sudden wish it would be Jack, coming to get him out of this cold room and the trouble he suspected he was in.

Jack… What happened to his team, where were they? The longer he had time to think about that, the worse he felt. It wasn't normal for them to be separated for so long when captured. Daniel chuckled to himself, wondering just when he had become so desensitised to this type of thing. He had been sitting on the bed what felt like ages and was very hungry, not to mention thirsty as well. He blinked as a tall man came in.

A man who could be in his fifties by the looks of it. He didn't look alien or strange at all, a streak of grey in his dark hair and a friendly round face. His clothes looked like they came out of a fairy tale book, though. He was holding a pile of some fabrics in his hands and smiled at him.

"Good morning."

Daniel was confused for a second, the man seemed friendly and his tone was caring. Then he quickly regained his posture. "Hello… Uhm, where am I?"

"With us." The man answered, still smiling.

"Uh… Oh, that's nice." Daniel slowly stood up. "My name is Daniel Jackson." He held out his hand to the man. "Who are you?"

"No, you are NOT!" Suddenly the smile was gone on that round face, replaced by an angry snarl. The man's cheeks flushed and he stormed deeper into the room.

"Excuse me?"

"Your name is Noah. You know that."

Daniel raised his brows. Maybe this guy was the confused one. "Well, no. My name is Daniel." He tried a beseeching smile. "Where are my friends?"

"Silence!" The man dropped the bundle from his hands on the table. "You dress and come out to eat."

He quickly crossed the few steps towards Daniel and grabbed his chin lifting his head. "You are my son, don't forget that!"

Then he let go and turned to leave the room. "And hurry. It's going to be a busy day!"

He left Daniel standing there in the room with his mouth still opened in confusion. What was that man talking about? His son? This man thought he was his son? This was getting weirder by the minute. Maybe that meant the others weren't here after all? Could be they were also brought to other houses. He needed to find out.

Looking at the clothes the guy dropped on the table, he sighed. Didn't look much better than the thing he was wearing at the moment. Still, it had a dark grey jacket and pants and a white blouse. It also had boots and socks. Looked a bit like the clothes of people from the 18th century. Pulling off the pyjamas, he was glad to notice he still had his own underwear. He hoped these people also had some kind of bathroom. Maybe he should play along and see how they lived and what they wanted.

His little exposure with the man hadn't been much to go on, but Daniel had a feeling that if he handled his cards right, he wouldn't be harmed. Information gathering was important, and if that meant cooperating for the time being?

Yes. He could do that.

* * *

Captain Dorana had been talking to a device in his quarters that could be described as a TV screen with a microphone.

Something in between the MALP and a computer, O'Neill decided when they had been summoned to follow the captain into his quarters. These guys were quite advanced and it gave O'Neill the correct idea that there was nothing he could have done to prevent Daniel from being taken from the Gate island. Sometimes he wondered why their MALP wasn't capable of showing them things like force fields and booby traps in advance.

Two huge guys were standing near the door, looking at them with an air that told him they had to be careful with their actions. They would follow their captain into death if he were in danger. O'Neill smiled at them, trying to relax a bit. This was a strange situation. A ship that looked like from a very early century and here they were looking at very advanced technology. Sometimes it was hard to recall that they were on another planet, but in this case the bizarre differences made it all too apparent.

"Sir?"

"Carter?"

"This is amazing, sir."

"Tell me about it, Major."

She raised her eyebrow and he coughed. "These folks are very advanced, isn't that what you wanted to say, Carter?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, sir."

Teal'c was looking over Dorana's shoulder. The captain seemed to point out something to the Jaffa, and it was a strange sight. The Jaffa seemed somehow very familiar with all of this.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"O'Neill."

"What's going on?" he asked. "Does he know where to find Daniel?"

"Yes, O'Neill. He does."

"You are not going to like it, though." Dorana turned around and gave a slight nod towards Teal'c. Then he eyed O'Neill up and down, giving Jack an involuntary cold shiver.

"So." Jack raised his chin. "Let me be the judge of that."

Dorana smiled and pointed his finger. "I like you, you know that?"

Then he turned to Teal'c. "And I also like your Jaffa."

Jack was stunned. He liked the Jaffa? Normally the people they came across on other planets hated the Jaffa as they were associated with the Goa'uld. "I, uhm… So, where can we find our friend?"

The captain continued to grin broadly at them, nodding knowingly.

"You are confused."

O'Neill blinked. "Sure." If the guy wanted to hear that he was upset and confused, and that would help them in finding Daniel, what the heck. He was confused a lot and everyone knew it; why hide it?

"We Saeylers can feel everything, O'Neill."

"Feel?" Carter stared at Dorana.

"We know you are not the enemy. We know you are speaking the truth and we are willing to help you in your search," Dorana said with an earnest voice. "But we want something in return."

"Oh right, here we go," Jack muttered at Carter.

Dorana sighed deeply. "It is a dangerous journey, O'Neill. We need to go to the island of Vergaut, and that island is heavily guarded and monitored by the Aylendors. It is they who have your friend. You want me to continue?"

"How do you know about all of this?" Jack didn't want to feel intimidated by the man. He needed to feel in control and he had seemed to quickly lose that. This man looked honest, but they were pirates for God's sake.

"I have connections, my friend." Dorana waved at the TV screen he had been talking to. "We have many spies on this world. Some of them saw your friend."

"Saw Daniel?" Sam asked not even trying to hide her enthusiasm. Jack wanted to frown at her breach of military conduct, but couldn't fault her. "Is he okay?"

Dorana let out a long breath. "Don't know about that, sorry."

"What is it that you want, Dorana?" O'Neill now asked. They were losing valuable time here and he decided for himself to take the risk and trust the man. There seemed to be no other choice. They hadn't come prepared to flit from island to island; they needed help with a ship.

"We want peace, O'Neill."

Jack frowned. He must have heard it wrong. They wanted peace and they thought that he could just go out and get it on a silver plate for them? This man was totally crazy. How in the world could Dorana ask for a thing that wasn't up to him or his team to provide? He knew he was just staring at the captain in disbelief, as this was just insane.

"It's very simple." Dorana smiled at him.

"Oh, it is?" O'Neill's voice was full with sarcasm. "So, we just get you peace and you help us find our friend, that's it?"

"Let me explain what I mean."

"Please." Jack waved his hand in the air.

* * *

The room was filled with sunlight and the walls as white as the room he just left. Daniel carefully walked towards the long wooden table in the middle of what looked like a living room. There was food on the table and he realised just how hungry he was. The man who named him Noah was sitting at the head of the table and waving at him now to sit down.

At the other head, there was a woman smiling at him. She looked very happy but also seemed sad and tired. Her face was slender, and she had soft blue eyes. It looked like she had had a very rough life. She seemed nice enough and Daniel smiled back at her.

Sitting down at the table, he also saw another man opposite of him, staring at him with a hostile expression, like he wanted to take him apart piece by piece, just there and then. Daniel sighed and decided not to speak until asked.

The man nodded at him and then at the woman who started to speak in a very soft voice. "Welcome home, Noah."

"Uhm…" He swallowed looking from one to another. These people really thought he was their long lost son or something. He could play along a while, not to hurt their feelings and then find his friends and a way back to the Stargate. Back home.

"Thank you, I think. I'm a little confused," he started. "I somehow forgot my brother's name." It was a guess that the man on the other side of the table was Noah's brother, and he hoped he was right.

"Because you are NOT my brother, *friend*!" The man suddenly stood up and was bending over the table. "See, Father. I told you he is an impostor!"

"Sit DOWN, Garath!" The man at the head of the table lowered his fist with a loud bang and Garath instantly fell back on his seat with a very sour expression on his round face.

"Eat!" The woman smiled nervously. "Let's just eat!"

"Geran!" A voice called from outside.

So, now Daniel knew the names of two of the people in the room. He was slowly getting there. He had to ask about his friends. He might have a chance with the woman.

Geran rose. "Garath, go to the citadel and help them monitor what the pirates are doing."

Garath sighed. "Yes, Father." He passed Daniel and pushed him from behind in the back with his elbow, making him yelp. "You be careful."

"Garath!"

"Okay, okay…"

Geran smiled at his wife and also left the room, probably to see the man who called him from outside. This was his chance.

"Ma'am…" He smiled at her. "Could you please tell me how I got here and where my friends are?"

She came towards him and suddenly took his hand. Then she reached out her other hand to touch his cheek. He tried to sit absolutely still not to disturb her. "You came as a gift through the Chapa'ai."

She looked into his eyes. "I have missed you, Noah."

Daniel swallowed deeply and deliberated on if it would be a good thing to tell her that he wasn't who she thought he was. He needed to be honest with this woman. Still, he needed to know what happened to Jack, Sam and Teal'c. He also needed to know where he was.

"My friends?" he tried again.

"We sent them back through the Chapa'ai."

The answer struck him like lightning. Back through the Stargate? They weren't on the planet? Suddenly Daniel felt sick, like he'd eaten too much even though he'd barely touched the bland food in front of him. He needed some fresh air. He needed it now.

Bolting straight up, he could hear the distressed call of the woman as he ran out of the door into the garden. There was a slight ocean breeze, and it was nice and warm. He was cold, though, and stumbled through the iron gate separating the garden and house from the old brick road in front of it. He walked straight into the arms of two huge guys.

Still feeling nauseated, Daniel tried to struggle free from their grip. But they had strong, muscular fingers so it seemed, and they dragged him back into the garden and closed the gate.

Geran was standing there with his arms folded and a grim expression.

"What are you doing, Noah?" His voice was stern.

Daniel fell on his knees when the guys let him loose. He tried to get his breathing under control and also his stomach. The food had been good enough, but he shouldn't have eaten any of it, should have suspected to feel nauseous when he uncovered the truth of his situation. "I… I felt sick," he slowly whispered. "I needed some air."

"Oh." Geran seemed to relax and lowered down, grabbing Daniel's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. "You do not wander off on this island. It is very dangerous as we are at war with the Saeylers and they are killers, understand?"

Daniel just stared at him, trying to concentrate on what the man was telling him. Dangerous, sailors? Where in the world was he?

"Understand?" Geran now shook him rather hard.

"Sure," he whispered and almost choked. "Yes."

* * *

Jack attempted not to be too impatient when Captain Dorana started with his explanation. Dorana's ship was still lying in the blue waters near the Gate island and O'Neill hoped they would be on their way soon and find Daniel.

"Not too long ago, about four years, we Saeylers lived in peace with the Aylendors," Dorana started while he gestured at them to take a seat. "Well, they didn't really like us because we live on the sea and don't live on the land. Never have."

"We figured that out," O'Neill said with a grim expression. He was still totally confused about this peace thing. He looked at Carter and also saw the frown on her face. He relaxed a bit. He wasn't the only sceptic around here.

"Still, they tolerated us and we could always go on shore to get food and water. We could also buy things, but always at a high price." Dorana sighed. "Still, there was no war, only the usual irritation of commerce."

"Why did they hate you so much?" Carter asked. "Because you live on the ocean?"

"We are poor people and look rather… uhm… scrubby as you know." The captain hesitated. "They were also a bit afraid of us, I guess, and they didn't like us to come on land." He raised his eyebrow, staring at them. "There was no reason to kick us off completely though, until something happened on Vergaut, the main island."

"Something to start a war?" Teal'c had been customarily silent during the explanation but had obviously been listening intently and thinking ahead, asking the question Jack had just considered.

"Yes," Dorana said. "Some of the Aylendors were just waiting for something to happen that could forbid us to interact with them ever again. I don't believe they wanted an out and out war, however. I knew one of their leaders personally. His name is Geran and he was a very hard but fair man until someone killed one of his sons."

Dorana stood up and started pacing around the small room. O'Neill could see he was struggling with the fact that he was telling this to absolute strangers. Maybe the captain really thought they could help him with something. Still, he had no clue what that something could be. It made him itchy.

"Someone?" Jack asked.

The captain swallowed. "Geran claimed that the Saeylers who were on Vergaut at that moment of time had killed his son. He had them killed… All of them, without a trial or hearing."

"And you say he was a fair man?" O'Neill whistled between his teeth in shock. "He must have been really sure of his case."

"His son was killed, O'Neill," Dorana whispered. "That tends to make a man very unreasonable."

Jack swallowed hard. He always tried to avoid the subject, but he knew what Dorana was trying to say. He'd been there with Charlie. But he recovered again, thanks to Daniel. He let out a huge sigh and saw Carter staring at him.

"I'm okay, Major."

"Yes, sir."

"So what happened then?" He stared at Dorana. "Don't tell me you started a war because that Geran guy's son was killed?"

"As I said, O'Neill." Dorana blinked at him. "They started killing off Saeylers who were on the island at that time. They were all very good friends of mine. We had no choice but to defend ourselves."

O'Neill looked at Carter as saw the unspoken question in her eyes.

"Why do you need us, Dorana?" he asked before she could speak.

"Not you, O'Neill. We need your friend."

"Daniel?" Sam sounded genuinely surprised.

O'Neill shot to his feet and started pacing like Dorana had done a while before. His eyes became slits as he peered at the captain. He was even more confused now and getting upset. He saw Dorana look at him calmly. Of course, the guy could feel what he was going through, he thought. Well, big deal.

"Do tell." He almost spit it out in Dorana's face.

The calm expression remained as the captain looked at him. "Your friend has been taken by Geran and his fellow Aylendors to Vergaut. My spies confirm that your friend looks a hell of a lot like his dead son Noah. Uncannily so."

"So?" O'Neill stopped right in front of the captain. "That doesn't give him the right to kidnap anybody, does it?"

Dorana grimaced. "Well, my spies also say that Geran believes that your friend is a rebirth of his son, brought to him through the Chapa'ai."

"But why do you need Daniel's help?" Sam warily looked from O'Neill to Dorana and back. Jack could sense her tension at his behaviour towards the captain.

"He's already helping us by being there," Dorana simply stated. "We just need him to stay where he is for a little while longer."

"What?" Jack almost shrieked but could hold his emotions down by biting his tongue. "Why?"

"Because he is the one who can make Geran see that it wasn't a Saeyler who killed his son." The captain looked sincere now and sighed. "O'Neill, Geran's son wasn't killed by one of us. We almost know for sure he was killed by someone from the citadel."

"How do you know for sure?" Jack was trying to breath normally and evenly but his feelings were too clear about this. They needed the Saeylers to find Daniel, but Dorana wasn't planning on helping all too soon. Letting Daniel stay with some deluded people wasn't something he really wanted to do.

Dorana took his arm, making him flinch and pull back. "His son was killed by one of the Aylendors, O'Neill. One who wanted us out of the way. One who still wants to rule the islands, maybe the whole planet. Your friend is a big threat to the plans of such a person, and we think he may even reveal himself, so Geran would finally know the truth."

"But I see the flaw in your plan," Jack growled not bothering to be mister nice guy anymore. "How in the world does Daniel know who is right and who is wrong in this situation?" This was absolutely bizarre. Using Daniel as bait by the sound of it. He wanted to get Daniel out of there, pronto!

"He will know. He is honest." Dorana sighed. "My spies confirm."

Sam took one step towards the captain and swallowed. "You don't know that for sure. Daniel could be in danger, and you really need to help us get him back."

"I will." Dorana smiled at her. "Just not yet."

"Not. Acceptable!" O'Neill raised his P90 and pointed it at Dorana with a grim expression. All of his patience abandoned him, and he gave up on trying to humour the other man. "You take us now!"

The minute Carter and Teal'c also raised their weapons, a high wail went through the cabin. O'Neill grabbed for his head as the high-pitched noise made the world around him go fuzzy. Not even a second later, he felt himself fall to the floor and all went black.

* * *

Daniel stared down the huge tower they had just climbed. Geran brought him to a bastion that almost covered the whole island. He could see everything from up here. Geran called it the citadel. Inside there had been many Aylendors at work. The citadel looked old, almost ancient, but these people had very advanced technology.

He had seen screens that monitored all the other islands in the neighbourhood and he also saw the Stargate on one of those screens. There were meetings in the citadel and Geran seemed to be a very important man there. Probably a leader, Daniel thought.

Garath was also working in the citadel. He had been glancing after his father with a grumpy look on his face, and Daniel wondered if the man ever laughed. Garath seemed to dislike Geran very much. He thought it could be attributed to Geran's apparent favouritism toward Noah; the other son must have lived under the shadow of his brother, both in life and in death. Finding a certain amount of compassion for the older sibling, he had attempted to smile his understanding. His attempt was not appreciated.

"You like our island?" Geran asked as they stood there with their hairs in the wind.

Daniel scanned the area very carefully, noting the forest on the east side of the rocky island. There were high cliffs and he could see the waves pounding against it. On the west side there was just the citadel with all its towers and walls. Like a castle out of a book about knights and dragons.

The walls had a huge door and came into a small harbour with ships and it was busy as there was a market going on. People were yelling trying to sell goods. The ships looked strange, though. They looked more like hovercrafts than real ships.

Then there was a small village to the south of the walls, also surrounded by other walls. He could see Geran's house from up here.

It looked like a small white cabin.

"Why all these guards and walls?" He looked at Geran. These people seemed advanced but still afraid of something or someone. He remembered Geran speaking about the Saeylers. Maybe he could make the man tell him about what they were.

"You must know about the Saeylers." Geran looked grim.

_Bingo_, Daniel thought and lifted his brows to show he didn't know what the man was talking about. Somehow Geran believed he was his dead son returned as a gift to him, but on the other hand, the man looked afraid to admit that he was wrong. Daniel could already see that struggle. He shook his head.

Geran sighed, looking back at the two guards who followed them around the citadel and who were everywhere where Geran was. His bodyguards were just standing there without any expression on their faces.

"We are at war with a race of people called the Saeylers," Geran started. "They are pirates and steal our goods and kill our people."

"Why?" Daniel was never afraid to ask anything, and he was feeling particularly bold today.

"It all started when they killed my son Noah." He turned, staring at Daniel with big eyes like he'd been just betrayed. "But you returned to us, Noah. The Gods brought you back."

Daniel closed his eyes. "You know that can't be true."

"None of that!" Geran raised a hand to his forehead and sighed. "The Saeylers are the ones who did it all. They started this, but they will never get the chance to harm you again."

"What about Garath?" Daniel had to know about the guy.

"What about him?"

"He doesn't seem to like me very much." Daniel tried a smile.

"You're right." Geran looked around. "Garath has always been jealous of you. You're quick witted and clever where he's dull and bumbling. As the oldest, the island will one day be his, though I'd rather it go to you. He doesn't have the brains for it."

Daniel swallowed. That's why Garath hated his father so much. Geran was speaking of his oldest son in a way that would raise anybody's hair. He had no respect for Garath at all. Maybe now, the so called older brother saw *him* as a threat. This was not good at all. He had to talk to Garath or try to avoid him.

"May I walk around a bit?" he asked in his most innocent voice. "I would love to see the citadel a bit more."

"Yes," Geran said to his relief. "As long as you know that you can not leave the citadel, and one of my guards will accompany you."

"Sure." Daniel bit his lip.

* * *

"Colonel."

A soft voice was speaking to him. He could hear it from very far away. It sounded like Sara. He must be dreaming. Carefully opening his eyes, Jack stared into the face of Carter, who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Carter?" He blinked, trying to get up. What the hell just happened to him, to them?

"Take it easy, sir." She helped him to sit and he looked around.

They were in a dirty looking cabin. Nothing at all in it except some straw and again O'Neill tried to blink away the image of pirates, shackles and treasures.

"Are you feeling well, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, sitting against the wooden door of their tiny cell.

"Will be, Teal'c." He stood up and grabbed his head, trying to push back a major headache. "What did they do to make us black out this quickly?"

"I do not know this technology, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

He sighed and looked around. "We need to get out of here and go in search of Daniel." Both his team-mates stared at him. "Oh, of course you all know that." He started pacing around the cell.

"I don't get it why they think Danny could help them in restoring peace on this world. They make some target of him and all is well!" Jack tried to peer through the small bars in the door window feeling very upset about the fact that he couldn't warn his friend. "I know he's honest and all, but they don't even know him, now, do they!"

"Remember sir, they can feel our mood." Carter peered over his shoulder. "And more than that – if some of Dorana's men were close enough to Daniel, they might have been able to tell he'd help if he knew the cause of the war. They know he's reliable. They know we are too."

"That's why we are in this cell, right Major?"

She sighed, ignoring the comment. "If Daniel figures it out, you know he'll help. It's a good thing that Dorana has men close enough to keep an eye on him."

"Maybe." He hit the door with his fist. "So, any bright ideas how to get us out of this cell and on our way?"

* * *

Daniel walked slowly down the halls of the maze of the citadel. The tall guard was a shadow, following not far behind. It made him wonder how Geran's son was killed. By the hand of the Saeylers, as he said. It was likely these bodyguards hadn't been necessary before that tragedy occurred. He sighed, thinking of Jack, Sam and Teal'c.

If they were on the planet looking for him they could run into these Saeylers. It made him feel uneasy and he really needed to get out of here.

He didn't want to talk to Garath or other people. He just wanted to see what these Aylendors were doing and maybe find some way to escape soon. It was kind of gloomy and dark in the corridors he walked through, and he started to look into the giant halls to either side of that long and curved corridor.

Aylendors were looking at screens as big as the screens from movie theatres. Daniel stared around the corner of one giant, but crammed hall. He saw people yell and run around like there was something happening, but looking up on the screen he could only see water and a ship.

The giant guard was suddenly standing next to him, almost making him jump. He didn't see the man coming. "What's going on?" he dared to ask in a subdued voice.

"See that ship?" the man answered in a low voice. "It's one of the main ships of the Saeylers."

Daniel stared at the ship on the screen and could see small figures moving around the deck. They looked rough and had bright clothes on, looking like real B-movie pirates. "Are they going to attack?"

Suddenly the man next to him started to laugh. A strange sight, as the man had been like a big statue all the while he saw him in the company of Geran. Maybe he wasn't allowed to laugh when his boss was around. Daniel frowned, wondering if he said something very stupid. By the look on the man's face, he had.

"No, they are very far away." The man still laughed.

"So, what's the problem then?" The people in the hall were still running around like madmen, like they were in panic.

"You don't want to know." The giant man now turned around. "Let's go."

"I do want to know," Daniel insisted but the man took his arm and pulled him away from the door in one rough movement, almost smashing him into the opposite wall of the corridor. "Hey!"

"Let's go," the man said again and Daniel gave him an angry look. The problem in the hall needed to stay a secret to him? So, great. He would ask Geran about it later, maybe he could find out more.

Turning away from the hall and the screen, he just missed seeing the small familiar figures that were walking along the deck of the ship.

Walking on, he almost bumped into a black bearded man with a foul stench around him. The man looked at him in surprise. More than that, the man almost stared through him making him shiver. Then the man looked at Geran's bodyguard with a slight smile on his lips and nodded. "Herat."

"Loorak."

The dark man walked towards the hall they just left.

The tall guard named Herat pushed him. "Let's find the boss, I think you've seen enough for today."

Daniel stared after the black man a funny feeling creeping up inside of him. This man somehow seemed weird. He couldn't put his finger on it though. Turning to Herat, he sighed, "If you say so."

"I do."

* * *

Jack was about to yell and scream or let out every dirty joke he knew at the guard standing in front of their cell. He wanted out and he wanted out now. It made him almost frantic thinking of Daniel, alone on an island full of fruitcakes. Oh well, Daniel could take care of himself, he was sure, but he knew his friend would be even more worried about them than they were about him.

"Jeez," he sighed. "There must be something that can trigger Dorana to let us talk to him again."

"I think we blew that, sir." Carter was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. She looked like she was out of options.

"I think there is, O'Neill."

"Teal'c?"

"Captain Dorana has men on the island where Daniel Jackson is being held," the Jaffa started. "He must want them to be friends with Daniel Jackson, and he must be eager to hear from them."

"Well yeah, Teal'c." Jack frowned and suddenly knew where he was going. Dorana wanted to get to the island. He wanted to know what happened to Daniel. That had to be it.

"What about long range communication devices, sir?" Carter said, even before he stopped his line of thinking. "Dorana can contact his men without actually going to Vergaut."

"Let's gamble on this one, Carter." Jack didn't want to hear what she was trying to tell him. He had to give Dorana a reason to take them to Vergaut. Maybe this could be it.

The minute he turned to yell at the guard near the door, the face of Dorana was peering through the small window in the door. It startled Jack, who did one step back and almost tripped.

He scowled, regaining posture. "Well, you know how to make an entrance."

Dorana had this satisfied smile on his lips. "You promise not to behave foolishly again?" The voice sounded earnest.

"Sure." Jack tried to grin at the man but knew the captain would feel his thoughts about the whole situation anyway, so he wiped the grin off his face. "You hear us out, okay?"

"Speak." The captain sighed as if he was deciding what he would do. Let them out or let them rot. Still, that voice was again earnest, and it made Jack nuts.

"You need to contact your men on Verg… Verg…"

"Vergaut."

"Yeah, right." Jack had his nose near the window now, almost sticking it through the bars. "You need to contact them?"

"I do, yes." Dorana did a step backwards maintaining some distance from him. It made Jack feel more confident all of a sudden.

"You need to go to Vergaut for that, right?"

"Not really."

Jack sighed. Carter must be right about the communication thingies.

He suddenly recalled that TV screen in Dorana's quarters. Why was it that she always had to be right? Especially now.

"But we do have to get close to Vergaut to get the right contact."

"I knew it." Jack had the urge to do a little dance, but knew it was now or never for them to get to that island as well. He skipped the dance and came right to the point.

"You let us come," he stated, "And you let us give a message to those men you have on the island, telling Daniel to stay put."

Dorana just stared at him. An awkward silence hanging in between.

Then the captain suddenly started to laugh. "You are indeed very clever people," Dorana sniggered. "I can't agree, but I have a compromise."

"Compromise?" O'Neill didn't like the sound of that.

"You can come with us as friends." Dorana came closer to the door.

"But *I* will contact our first man on Vergaut, and your friend has

to stay a while longer to try and help us out."

"And then we can get him out?" Jack wasn't satisfied with the 'compromise' by any means. Any attempt he or his team made to extract their missing friend would undoubtedly be thwarted by the Saeylers but being closer to Daniel gave him at least a small scrap of reassurance. And at this point, a scrap was better than nothing.

"Yes." Dorana waved at the guard to open the door. "I think I will need your help anyway."

* * *

Geran was talking quietly to one of the Aylendors from the citadel. They were outside now and it was getting dark. The days must be very short on P36 107, or time had seemed to fly as he had been led around the walled city. Geran and his bodyguards had shown and told so much in such a short time, Daniel thought his head was about to explode. Standing several feet away, Geran's voice was soft as he spoke with another man. With a start, Daniel realized that very little attention was being paid to him.

There must be a way off this island. He needed to try. This could be his only chance, as Geran was too engrossed in the conversation and his two bodyguards, as Daniel called them, weren't paying too much attention to him anymore. They seemed overly confident that he wouldn't bolt away. He had been a good son today, maybe that was counting for something. Pleased his tactic had worked, Daniel smiled to himself.

Now that he wasn't being bombarded with information, Daniel's mind returned to his teammates. If they had truly been sent back through the Stargate, where had they been sent? Surely if they had been returned to the SGC, they would have come back for him by now. They wouldn't leave him behind, would do anything to find him. Part of him wanted to be patient and wait it out, but another part screamed for him to take initiative to try and get back to the island with the Gate himself. He had to try.

The minute the guards turned away from him, he made a run for it, down the road outside the citadel and straight into the forest. He heard a sharp cry behind him but didn't turn back. With his heart in his throat, Daniel ran, stumbling over tree roots and the uneven forest floor. He couldn't stop, he had to get away.

Footsteps behind him made him run even faster. His breathing was coming in short gasps and he couldn't see where he was going anymore, as it got even darker when the moon disappeared behind a thick swell of clouds. With his hands protectively in front of his face, he started stumbling. A slight slope suddenly made him fall and with a suppressed yelp, he lost all of his balance and started rolling down the hill, hands flailing to get a grip somewhere.

With a low groan, Daniel landed with his stomach and chest on some roots at the bottom. The air gushed out of his lungs, and he struggled to regain it. Uncooperative lungs burned as he attempted to force breathing, raggedly gasping. Stemming the panic, he rested his forehead on the ground and took shallow breaths until his muscles remembered how to function properly. He knew he had to get moving; his pursuers couldn't be that far behind him. He bit his lip and tried to get up. His vision started to blur.

Then the rain started to fall.

* * *

"What shall we do with the drunken sai… "

"Sir!" Carter glared at him, one eye closed, a not so friendly look on her face.

"Jeez, Carter." He grinned. "I was just singing."

"You never sing, sir," she insisted, and he saw her nervous look towards the rough Saeylers staring at them now.

Okay, he could do without singing. The situation wasn't really right for it anyway. He was restless and was glad the ship finally set course towards the island where Daniel was being held. It took enough talking to let Dorana see their point of view. He hated to make a compromise, but had no other chance at the moment. He would not let Daniel stay any longer than necessary, but of course Dorana didn't need to know that. The guy was one stubborn son of a…

"O'Neill." The voice of Teal'c suddenly ripped him out of his thoughts. Boy, was he jumpy or what?

"Teal'c, what is it?"

The Jaffa pointed out towards the horizon. "We will approach two small islands that are guarded by Aylendors."

"Dorana told you that?"

"He is quite capable of sea travel, O'Neill."

"I'm sure he is…"Jack growled. "Anything else we ought to know?"

"After those islands we will approach what is called the Vergaut hole." Teal'c shielded his eyes to stare over the water. "Then we will see the island of Vergaut."

"About time." Jack really wanted to curse the sea, the ship and all these people. He just wanted to get to Daniel as soon as possible.

This ship was just not fast enough. The sun was already setting and with it a small drizzle started to fall. Rain… Oh, great.

"We will approach those two islands in the dark then?" he asked

Teal'c, wiping his face.

"That is Dorana's intention, O'Neill."

"And that hole thingie?"

"It will be morning by then."

"Dorana told you a lot." Jack grinned at his friend.

"He can trust me," the Jaffa answered. "We still must find Daniel Jackson."

"Yes, Teal'c, we do!"

* * *

Get up, he needed to get up. The rain stopped and Daniel was soaking wet and everything hurt. It made him dizzy and he swallowed hard.

He had no idea of time, but it seemed like he'd passed out for a while by the feel of the puddle of water he was lying in. It made him feel very cold and sick. There had to be a way off this island and he could swear he heard the ocean not far away. It was a place to start.

Walking very slowly, he could feel the hill he was climbing. The forest seemed to get less dense and he knew that the rush he heard was the sea, not the movement of wind in the trees. He tried to speed up, holding his chest trying not to think of the pain.

Suddenly the trees were gone and Daniel felt the wind in his hair, smelled the salty air. He stood for a moment on a rock's surface before slowly stumbling forward. Then the rock vanished.

He stared down frantically. It was too dark to see much but he could hear the ocean pounding on the rocks far beneath him. He knew it was too steep… he'd seen the cliffs when they were standing on the tower of the citadel, and there was no way down. There was no place to go.

Exhaustion draining the last bit of resistance out of him, Daniel slumped down on the cold ground with a quiet sob escaping his lips.

He was cold and wet and tired. He didn't want to go back to the family who so desperately wanted to keep him for themselves. He didn't want to play the role of a lost son, trapped forever in their delusions. He just wanted to go home. He pulled his arms around his knees and laid his head on his arms. He heard voices drawing closer to him. He needed to get up, run away… Something. He couldn't move. Too cold, too tired.

"Noah!"

The voice of Geran reached his ears, sounding disturbed, concerned but also angry. Like a father finding a child that had done something very wrong. Daniel knew the man would probably have his bodyguards along. Too scared of that other race of humans calling themselves Saeylers. Too scared for him perhaps?

He was pulled up abruptly and Geran's eyes bore into his. "What on the planet did you think you were doing?" The voice was harsh. "I contacted Aidan to say we would be searching for you. Do you know what you are doing to her?"

It sounded angry all right. Confused, Daniel tried to understand who Geran was talking about. Aidan? Who? That must be the wife.

Daniel was way too tired to yell back but decided to give it his best shot. He was tired of pretending to be someone he wasn't. Knowing now it wouldn't do him any good to continue the charade, he tried to pull himself free without luck, gasping, "I was trying to get home! You can't keep me here. I am NOT your son! Let me go!"

"You stupid boy!" Geran sounded even angrier. "We feed you. We give you clothes and shelter and you give us this?"

"You're USING me!" Daniel *was* yelling now, disregarding the pain spearing him. "You took me without asking…that's…"

Before he could say more, a slap on his cheek stopped his words.

It burned but didn't really hurt him. More like a warning and he swallowed hard.

"You will never run away like that again!" Geran shook him like a rag doll. "Do you HEAR me, or do I have to make myself clear?"

"I am not your son!" Daniel managed to breathe out, pain flaring through his chest. "Why can't you see that?"

Geran finally stopped shaking him and pushed him hard into the hands of his bodyguards, who were standing nearby like two rocks shining in the moonlight. "Herat, Donan, hold him!"

He raised one finger at Daniel. "I will not hear such a thing." He almost whispered it. "And you will be punished for your disobedience!"

* * *

Jack bumped into Dorana when he and Carter scrambled into the captain's quarters to try and get out of the rain that was hosing down. "Oh, sorry."

Dorana was peering at them but smiled. "We will try and contact our man on the island now. I wanted to call you to listen in."

Jack nodded. "That would be…"

"No talking, though." Dorana raised his hands. "You will be removed if you do."

"Oh, great," he whispered Carter's way and made room for Dorana, who was sitting down behind his so called TV screen. Maybe he was able to get a great pirate movie on this channel, Jack thought and smiled.

A low hum was filling the air and then they saw the face of a man on the screen that looked very much like the captain himself. Could be family, Jack thought having a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

"Dorana," the voice said. "The young man has tried to escape."

Jack blinked and before he could react to the guy who was clearly talking about Daniel, Carter had taken hold of him arm and squeezed a warning. His mouth clamped together again. Talking would only result in removal from the room. He knew Dorana meant what he said.

"Devona, my brother." The captain ignored his reaction. "The name of the young man is Daniel, is he alright?"

"They brought him back to Geran's house." Devona seemed to be looking around as he was afraid that someone would see him. "I will try and talk to him later."

"Make him see our side, my brother." Dorana went on in a steady voice, as Jack groaned his disapproval behind him. "His friends are here, so we will come to the island and then await your message."

"We need to give him some time," the man on the screen mumbled while the connection got worse. "I will let you know when it's time to get us out of here, but not just yet."

"Good," Dorana said and the connection was suddenly gone.

Jack was about to burst and only Carter's hand steadied him and his feelings. Daniel had tried to run away and failed. He wondered what that would do to his friend. He wondered what might be happening to him right now. Dorana's brother had made it very clear. They would rescue Daniel, but not some time soon. He knew he made a compromise with Dorana, but he hated to compromise when his friend's life could be in danger.

"Colonel O'Neill, you are upset," Dorana began slowly.

"You bet I am!" He let out in an angry sigh. "You are playing with the life of my friend and you don't even give a shit about the way it could turn out for him, or your brother for that matter." Jack wasn't finished yet. "And you know what? I hate your stupid compromise!"

"I know you do," Dorana said and it sounded sincere, making Jack even more upset. "There is no other choice. Your friend could be our solution in these troubled times. Devona will help him."

"No, he won't." Jack turned around on his heels. He didn't want to be in the same room as this guy anymore. It made him want to do something he would regret later. Better to be outside in the rain.

"Sir?" Carter's voice sounded upset, but he didn't care. He had to get outside or he was going to be sick.

The minute he walked out, one of the Saeylers came in. "Captain?"

"Cane?"

"We are passing the two islands now, sir."

"Right." Dorana passed O'Neill without looking at him. "Put out all the lights and keep a steady course."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You don't need to do this, Geran."

Aidan held onto Geran's left hand, the right wrapped around a long whip. Daniel peered up into a stern face, the face of someone who was about to do something he found distasteful. It didn't take much to know what that something was. He just hoped he was wrong.

"I have no choice, Aidan." Geran didn't look to his wife, keeping his eyes pinned on Daniel. "He needs to be punished."

Daniel could hear the conversation, but was too tired to even think straight. The guards had dropped him on the ground near their master's house and now stood nearby with impassive faces. He was so cold… he couldn't stop shivering. He was trying to concentrate, to hear what Geran was saying. To think of a way to convince them to let him go.

Then without warning, he felt a stinging pain as something hit his shoulders. He'd been right. God, the man was hitting him with the whip. Hard. It burned through his clothes and he desperately tried to crawl away, awkwardly shielding his head with his arms. A cry escaped his lips when another blow hit his back. The pain was clouding his mind and his vision was turning into white spots.

"St-stop…" he whimpered, still shielding his head. "Please… Stop."

He heard a soft voice from far away calling out. It sounded like his mother… No, Noah's mother. A shudder tore through his body as the hitting stopped.

Daniel finally welcomed the painless ride into unconsciousness.

* * *

The rain had stopped, but there was a steady wind. The sun was coming up and they could see for miles already.

Once they were beyond the protection of the two small islands, the swells grew so heavy that the ship no longer just rocked but ran down the back of each wave and up the face of the next.

Carter was getting seasick, she knew she was. She didn't really like ships, but when the sea had still been calm she could cope with it. Now they were coming towards that water stream Dorana called the Vergaut hole. The water sprayed over the deck and O'Neill joined her at the rail of the ship. It was more than a little embarrassing to hurl in front of your commanding officer, but the colonel had been surprisingly understanding.

"Dorana says we better hold on to something."

"What?" She swallowed hard.

"We are approaching that hole of furball or something."

"Vergaut!" she yelled over the roars of the waves.

"Whatever."

One of the Saeylers they now knew as Cane looked at them, clearly trying to hide a smile on his face. He scratched his beard as he moved to stand next to Carter.

"The Vergaut hole," he explained. "It's a passage about a league wide to the south of the two islands we just left behind. Whirlpools." He grinned. "But don't be alarmed, miss, this is a good ship, and we've been here before."

She grinned back at him and whispered to O'Neill between her teeth.

"Well, that makes me feel a lot better!" She took hold of one of the ropes on deck looking at her CO. "Where's Teal'c?"

"Keeping an eye on Dorana, I guess," Jack yelled and also grabbed one of the ropes. He looked kind of excited. Typical, she thought. He must love this whole sea ride. She knew he was as worried about Daniel as they all were, but O'Neill was trying to hide it and not let it stand in the way of him making any vital decisions.

Sam was really glad she'd had a light lunch and she tried to stare at a horizon that wasn't there. She seemed to hear a vast roar and cleared her eyes just in time to see it yawning right in front of her. "What in the world…" She yelled over the noise.

"That must be it," O'Neill yelled next to her. "Hold on!"

The Vergaut hole looked as large as a small village and descended down into a roaring pit far below. Incredibly, instead of guiding the ship away from the hole, Dorana steered directly at it.

"What is he doing?" Carter screamed.

"It's the secret of passing though the hole," Cane roared. "We circle the hole and gain more speed. If the ship doesn't break up, it comes out like a rock from a sling, and we pass through the riptides beyond the hole before they can slow us down and drag us back."

"If the ship doesn't what?" O'Neill yelled like in shock.

Cane laughed at him. "Don't worry, my friend. It doesn't happen very often and Dorana has a very good ship."

"That's nice to know." Jack gripped the ropes a little tighter.

The ship's prow dipped into the outer edges of the hole and then raced twice around the huge whirlpool, making Carter even more nauseated. The wind tore at her face and she clung on to the ropes, her eyes averted. God, it felt like a huge and wet ride on a roller coaster.

Then they broke free and shot through the water beyond the hole. The wind of their passage howled in the rigging, and Carter felt half-suffocated by its force.

Gradually, the ship slowed the swirling, but the speed they had gained from the whirlpool carried them on to calmer water. Her hands were like frozen on the ropes when she suddenly heard a yell. "Colonel!"

O'Neill had lost his grip on the slippery wet rope and dangled over the side trying to get a hold on something. Sam screamed at Cane and he dived towards the colonel without thinking twice. He stretched out one hand and got a grip on Jack's jacket. With the other, he was holding on to his own rope.

She had to do something. The queasiness from the rocking boat disappeared, but was quickly replaced by nauseating concern for her CO. She had to help the colonel. Unwrapping her fist from the ropes, Sam shuffled closer to the swaying men.

Shifting his position, the Saeyler shouted at her. "Stay where you are!"

She saw the colonel hit his head against a pole and his body become limp. Cane was only barely hanging on to him and she started to move. Stay where you are, yeah, right! She moved carefully, as the ship was still going fast and struggling through a few minor squalls. Within a second, she was hanging over the side next to the Saeyler, grabbing a handful of O'Neill's jacket and pulling. Cane was cursing loudly.

Finally, the ship was coming into calm waters and the shaking stopped long enough for them to drag the colonel over the side. He landed like a sandbag on the wooden floor, blood dripping from a gash on his forehead. "Damn!"

She checked his pulse and pulled out her small medical kit, searching for a pad. Finding one, Sam quickly put it on the gash to stop the bleeding. O'Neill was already starting to move beneath her hands and she sighed in relief.

"You are very stubborn," Cane said, walking past her. "You could have fallen overboard like your friend."

She just stared at him with a grim expression and returned her attention to the colonel. He was quietly moaning and she closed her eyes as the adrenaline rush subsided and she started to shake all over. She had to calm herself and find Teal'c.

They were on their way to the Vergaut. Not long to go. They'd find Daniel and get the off this watery version of hell.

* * *

Daniel didn't want to open his eyes.

He felt like he was drifting on a cloud and a soft voice was singing in his ears. Until the foggy feeling in his head slowly made way for awareness and pain. He knew he was lying on his stomach, on something soft, hands above him, head on a pillow, and everything hurt. A low moan escaped and he bit his lower lip to stop the sound. He knew there had to be someone in the room. He could hear the breathing nearby and he opened his eyes slowly.

"You are awake." The soft voice sounded concerned, and he looked sideways into the face of the woman he now knew as Aidan. "You had me worried there for a minute."

"Hm…" It was all Daniel could say or wanted to say. She was carefully rubbing something on his back and shoulders, making him flinch and also making him aware of the fact he only had his pants on. He wanted to turn, get up and get away from her, but her soft hands kept him down.

"Ssst, don't move. This will help."

The burning, stinging feeling on his back started to reduce a little bit. It was getting cold, like when you put a burn under water. Now that his back felt numb he could feel where his chest must have hit that damn tree root in the forest. Closing his eyes, he could hear the murmur of Aidan. Her voice started to get louder somehow and he fought to open his eyes again.

"Turn him around," Aidan's voice said. "Carefully."

He could hardly feel the hands that turned him onto his back. He could see the blurry images of Geran's two bodyguards and losing the battle of keeping his eyes open, he could hear their footsteps fade away.

"Drink this," Aidan said. He could feel her hand lift his head and felt the rim of a cup brought to his lips.

"No…" he protested weakly. He didn't need this, he just wanted to sleep and be left alone. It was too hard to speak, to breathe and even worse to try and drink.

"You need to drink this," the friendly voice insisted. "It will help you breathe. It will take away some of the pain."

"Hmmm…" Daniel somehow knew she could be trusted. Her voice was soft, soothing, almost like singing in his ears. He slowly opened his mouth and an instant later he could feel the liquid, thick and foul, touching the back of his throat. He almost spit it out instinctively, but forced himself to go against his instinct swallowing the stuff.

He blinked his eyes and grabbed her hand as he started to cough.

Coughing hurt and he felt himself panic.

"Easy, easy." She cradled his head and smiled reassuringly at him. "You'll be fine."

"Wha…" He finally stopped coughing, and to his surprise he could get a lot more air than before that drink. He gasped, "What on Earth was that?"

"Herbs," she said simply and lay his head back on the pillow. "They always seem to work for things like this." Her eyes glazed over at the small window of the white room. "Noah used to hate them."

Before Daniel could respond, she stared at him her eyes full of tears.

"I… We didn't… I didn't want to hurt you."

Daniel was surprised but felt really sorry for this woman. She had been through a lot and her guilt for what just happened to him was very real. Probably because she didn't stop her husband sooner. But she did stop him. She was the one who could help him.

Quickly she stood up and wanted to turn. Daniel struggled to lift his head and his hand grabbed hers before she could walk away. "Stay," he pleaded with her. "Help me, please."

She shivered and let out a small sigh turning towards him. "I did what I could, there is nothing else I can…"

"Help me get home," Daniel interrupted her. "Please."

"Noah, I…" She started confused.

"Daniel," he corrected.

Suddenly a sob escaped her lips, she pulled herself free from his hand and bolted out of the room, leaving him behind. Finally alone but hurt, he closed his eyes with a sigh. This was not at all the way he had planned it to go.

* * *

"Colonel!"

Was it his imagination or was the blue sky yelling at him while the waves rocked him like a baby? Jack knew that he saw the sky in blurring colours and he felt nauseated and had a thunderous headache. He was also feeling cold and wet and drifting, like those clouds his eyes tried to follow without any luck. Then a face and blond hair were coming into view, and he blinked.

"Carter?" It came out of his mouth like a croak. "What happened?"

"Thank God you're awake, sir." She sounded worried.

Then he suddenly remembered the waves, the storm and the Vergaut hole. Oh, that wonderful hole that threw them around like a wild water ride. He was going to be sick.

"Out of my way, Carter!"

He scrambled up on his knees while she was yelling in his ear to take it easy. He dashed for the side of the ship and emptied his stomach into the ocean. His back heaved as he violently retched and coughed, trying to stop. Carter was at his side in a second, rubbing his back and waiting for him to catch his breath again. Turning to her, he gratefully snatched the tissue she proffered.

"Thanks." He was starting to feel a little better, his hand going in one abstract motion to his forehead. Carter stopped the motion with a tight grip on his forearm.

"You have a wound on your head, don't touch it."

"Oh, great," he muttered and sank down on the deck of the ship. "Are we on our way to Vergaut now? Any other holes we must worry about?"

"Teal'c is talking to captain Dorana about that actually." She smiled at him. "Feeling better?"

"Just peachy, Carter."

Pointing at the horizon he could see she tried not to smile.

"Look, sir."

A large island was straight ahead of them and he realised the ship had stopped. They were floating and the men aboard were running around yelling at each other. Dorana and Teal'c emerged from the captain's quarters and came their way.

"Are you feeling better, O'Neill?" the Jaffa asked with a concerned quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yeah." He blinked. "Really great."

"That is good."

Carter almost giggled at that, he noticed. Turning to Dorana, he waved. "Is that the island we're going to?"

"Yes, it is," the captain said slowly, staring in the distance.

"So, why aren't we moving?"

"We can't go any further."

"I beg your pardon?" Jack had a huge headache and the cryptic statements of Dorana weren't helping him.

"They have been monitoring us," Dorana explained.

Like that would make it all clear. The man was doing that an awful lot and Jack was getting sick of it. Daniel was on that island and they were, again, wasting time.

"So?"

"If we come closer, into their waters, they will blow us out of the sea," Dorana said with a solemn expression.

"So?" Jack frowned, waiting for a better answer.

"Don't worry." Dorana now smiled. "We will contact Devona first and probably get your friend from the island when it gets dark. We have a small subrider and will use it to reach the cave and tunnels leading to the surface of Vergaut."

Jack looked at Sam, expecting her to know the answer to this one. "Sub, what?"

"Subrider." Dorana waved at them to follow him to the other side of the ship. There he opened a large iron trap-door with a small device hidden in his hand. They all stared inside. A small submarine was standing there and O'Neill sighed. He didn't like subs, and this one looked very small and fragile.

"We are able to flood this level and there is a door to let the subrider out of the ship." Dorana explained. "There is only room for six people in the rider, though."

"So?" O'Neill knew he was being a pain in the-you-know-what. But he was impatient and wanted to jump in and go right away.

Dorana looked disturbed. "We need to keep it very simple and no one must hear or see us. The tunnels up to the island are dangerous and there is a saying that something lives down there."

Oh great, O'Neill saw Carter grimace at him. "So, we'll be careful."

"We should." Dorana looked very serious. "We really should."

Cane suddenly came their way. "Captain!"

"Yes?"

"Devona is trying to reach you, sir."

Without looking at his guests, the captain turned around to leave for his quarters. Cane looked at them. "It may take a while people."

"What's going on?" Carter asked.

Jack was sure he didn't really want to know the answer to that question.

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes at the sound of birds squeaking far up in the sky. He was feeling a little better and was lying on the grass in the garden of the small white house. He must have fallen asleep. Everything was still sore and breathing was still a task to concentrate on, but at least he was able to get up and get some fresh air.

Aidan had been avoiding him and no one else had talked to him after the incident of him running away. He sighed and slowly got up on one elbow, the movement causing him to gasp and grit his teeth. Looking around, he thought about Jack and the others. He was sure they were doing everything possible to get to him. They would never give up. He felt worried about them. Maybe the Aylendors hadn't sent them back, but killed them instead?

He sighed and knew his thinking was too negative. They were alive and they were on this planet, looking for him. He had to hang on to that thought and make it hard for his kidnappers, without them making it hard for him, he decided and winced.

Suddenly a face was coming into his vision. "You made a real mess of things, didn't you?" It was Garath, his round face was redder than ever.

"So?" he challenged, feeling not intimidated by the guy.

"You know that running away will only get you into more trouble, you filthy pigface." Garath scowled loudly, seemingly enjoying himself. Daniel could play along. The guy was clearly looking for an excuse to fight with him.

"You want something, shithead?" Daniel said and started grinning when the guy's face turned a little redder. A small fat finger was lifted in his direction and waved in front of his face frantically.

"You may fool my parents, you waterbrain, but you will not fool me."

"I wasn't planning on fooling anyone." Daniel sighed. "Lead me off the island if you like. I will never bother you again."

The finger was still waving, but Garath seemed way too scared to touch him. He was just standing there now, towering over him like a volcano about to burst. "You know I can't… can't… do that." Then the guy turned and ran into the house.

Daniel swallowed. Garath was all wind and no action. He seemed to hate his father, but also fear him. Still, the way he didn't dare to really fight him gave Daniel a small clue about the man.

Jeez, what was he thinking? The only thing that mattered at the moment was getting off this island and back home. He slowly stood up, looking back at the house. Okay, it was time to go.

Stumbling out of the garden through the gate, Daniel started walking. That was hard enough and his breath was coming in short gasps when he finally reached the end of the road leading to the citadel. This was insane. He didn't even know where to go, except that the cliffs near the forest were not a good option. Maybe he could get a ship? He needed to rest first.

A large cobblestone was lying on the grass near the road and he sat down gratefully. Looking around he suddenly realised anybody could see him here. Maybe he needed to go under cover in the brush near the road? What did Jack always tell him? Something about taking cover… right. He smiled, thinking about the way Jack would yell at him to duck. He knew how to duck.

A shadow fell on him and startled him. Wanting to get up he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and a soft voice from behind. "Do not worry, I will not harm you."

"Wha… What?" He turned around, looking into the face of a dark haired handsome man with a beard, smiling at him now.

The man sat down on the grass in front of him and scratched his beard in an almost absent manner. "You are Daniel," he stated, staring up on him.

"Well yes, but…" Daniel was confused. How did this man know his name?

The man waved in the air to interrupt him. "You must know that I am here to help you and to get you off the island when the time comes."

"Get me off the island?" Daniel exclaimed in surprise. Was there anything else he wanted?

"In time," the man went on and Daniel blinked at him. In time? What in the world was this man talking about? He wanted to go right now, he wanted to go home. In time could be in a long time. No way he was…

"You must understand that you are important," the man now interrupted his thoughts. "Geran still thinks that his son returned and Garath hates you and will make a mistake."

"Who…" Daniel held up his hand to stop the flow of words. "Can you please explain to me what it is you want, and when you are planning on getting me off this rock?"

The man looked up at him in surprise and then started to laugh. "You are the straightforward man I hoped you would be."

"So?" Daniel was impatient. This man just popped out of nowhere and expected him to trust his every word? No way he would do that.

"Noah was not killed by Saeylers, Daniel."

"That's what they told me, though."

"You believe them?"

"How can I believe you, I don't even know your name."

"Devona," the man answered. "I believe you need to keep an eye on Garath for me. He hates his father more than you can imagine and he could be the one who started all this."

"The war with the Saeylers." Daniel sighed and closed his eyes briefly. Why in the world was he asking these things? He had no part in it, he just wanted to get out of here. Why would this Devona think that Garath had anything to do with it? He looked rather sure as well.

"I'm a friend of a Saeyler, Daniel. They are not the violent murderers that Geran makes you want to believe." Devona stood up and started pacing. "This war is pointless, as Noah was not killed by a Saeyler."

Daniel sighed and stood up. "That's what you say, but Geran really believes that Noah was killed by a Saeyler."

"You wanna get off this island, right?" Devona stood still in front of him with a grim face.

"Yes, of course." Daniel somehow felt afraid of where this was leading. He wanted to leave, but not at all costs.

"I can get you off." The man patted his shoulder making him rather nervous, but he didn't move. "My friends are on their way to this island and will get here in a while. They will get you off." He grasped Daniel's shoulder now. "By the way, there is no way for you to get off alone anyway."

"And?" *What's the catch?*

"You just stay and act like a good son until that time."

Daniel sighed and lowered himself back on the stone. "And you say that I need to keep an eye on Garath, right?"

"Right." Devona nodded. "Geran and his wife are not that bad, Daniel. They just see it the wrong way."

Daniel stared at the ground. He needed to think this over. Why in the world was he in the middle of this? Devona made it sound way too easy but it seemed way too complicated to him. They were coming for him, but who were they? He was still confused about this man knowing his name. Maybe Geran had told him? No, Geran was still calling him Noah.

He looked up. "How do you know my name anyw…"

There was nothing. The man was nowhere in sight. He was alone again and saw two very tall men coming his way. Geran's bodyguards were back. He suddenly grinned to himself and stood up, waving at them.

He could hang on for a while. He could wait and see if Devona was really here to help him. If the man was lying he could still find his way off the island by himself.

"Wanna walk me home?" He greeted the surprised two men.

* * *

Dorana's face looked like a thundercloud. He came running out of his quarters and stalked straight towards Cane who didn't move an inch but just stared at him.

"The connection was eliminated while we were speaking." Dorana took hold of Cane's shirt. "Something happened to him."

Jack didn't like the conversation. What was going on? If there was something wrong they should be leaving right away. Dorana looked devastated. The otherwise calm man was starting to shake Cane like he was a bag of sand.

"Hey, hey…" He stepped in and put his hand on Dorana's arm. "What just happened?"

The captain sighed and peered at the horizon. "Devona contacted Daniel and Daniel agreed to stay a little while longer."

"Yeah, sure." Jack had a bad feeling about that. He knew that Daniel would never agree to stay longer then absolutely necessary, so that Devona was leaving something out. "How is he?"

Dorana ignored him. "The connection was cut off suddenly, something must have happened." He turned to his crew. "We will leave for the island as soon as it gets dark."

"And we are coming with you," Jack countered. There was something wrong with the contact man? Then it could be that Daniel was also in a lot of danger.

"We already agreed on that, didn't we?" Dorana growled.

It was almost dark when they were about to leave for Vergaut. Dorana seemed restless in Jack's eyes. He knew the captain wanted to make contact with Devona as quickly as possible. Still, something must have happened to this Devona fellow and that also made Jack feel worried.

"I will remain on the ship, O'Neill," Teal'c suddenly stated as they were about to hop into the subrider.

"What?" Jack thought he heard it wrong, turning towards his teammate and friend, trying not to show the surprise on his face. "Why?"

The ever stoic Jaffa let out a small sigh, peering into the opening of the subrider. "I am not fond of going under water in this vessel."

*Not fond? What the…* Jack raised his brows. Teal'c looked like a scared cat at the moment and he moved towards him, putting one hand deliberately on the Jaffa's arm. "Come on, Teal'c, nothing can happen.

We'll be on the island in no time."

"You can extract Daniel Jackson without my help, O'Neill."

Teal'c looked distressed, but Jack knew he needed him on the island. He didn't really trust Dorana, and he didn't know what to expect on Vergaut. "I'm… We, uhm… Daniel needs you, Teal'c." He had to come up with something better than that. He had no choice but to play it tough this time.

"It's an order, Teal'c!"

The Jaffa peered at him, raising his brow. Then he gave a small nod and without even discussing the order followed Dorana into the sub.

Well, that was easy, but he wasn't sure if Teal'c would be speaking to him for the next couple of days.

Teal'c had really looked scared. Jack thought there wasn't a thing in the world that could even made his friend flinch. Not when the life of any of his friends was on the line. This was weird. Maybe there was something that Teal'c wasn't telling him? Well, there was no other choice and he didn't have enough time to figure it out at the moment. They had to leave.

Carter stared at him and he knew she was about to say something that he probably wouldn't like. He grinned at her and passed her to follow Teal'c.

"Excuse me, Major!"

* * *

The night air was warm and he looked up at the stars. He was glad that Geran and Aidan allowed him some leeway. They weren't that bad, he thought with a sigh. They just did what they thought was the right thing to do. He sighed, thinking of his teammates and especially Jack. O'Neill would scold again about the way he always tried to find the good in people. These people kidnapped and hurt you for crying out loud, he heard Jack say in his mind and he smiled. He missed that. Not that he would ever admit it.

Sitting down on the grass behind the house, he frowned. Devona told him there was no way to get off the island anyway, so why should he run again? He didn't really trust the guy, but knew that others of his kind were on the planet looking for him, anyway. He just needed to hang on a little while longer. Maybe even his team was here. How else could it be that Devona knew his name? He had to hold on to that thought.

The weird thing was. He hadn't seen Devona again after they talked that late morning. It was like the man had disappeared off the face of the planet. It made him worried, but also sceptical about the man's story. Who was right and wrong in this war was not up to him to decide, and it had seemed like Devona already knew all the answers.

The guy didn't trust Garath, that was sure. He seemed to have a reason to make Daniel aware of the dangers that could be his 'older brother.'

Still, Garath didn't look like a guy who would murder someone. He didn't even want to fight with him earlier that day. Of course Devona could be right, after all Garath *did* have a reason to hate his father.

A shadow suddenly towered over him and he flinched instinctively, turning around and facing a tall and dark man who grabbed him in a not so gentle way. A shout of surprise almost made it across his lips but a strong, gloved hand was placed over his mouth and nose, preventing him from screaming out. This man was strong, very strong, arms clinching around his already abused chest and back. He couldn't breathe. Daniel kicked back with full power. He heard a yelp, but the grip didn't loosen. Grey spots started to dance in front of his eyes while his lungs fought to get air.

Saeylers, was the last thing he thought, then the grey turned into black as he passed out.

* * *

Teal'c's skin looked decidedly pale, normally dark caramel complexion an odd taupe. The Jaffa wasn't a real talkative guy, but he was more than quiet now staring at the floor of the sub.

Sam felt sorry for him. O'Neill was sitting next to Dorana in the front seats and she was sitting next to Teal'c. This sub wasn't all that bad. It was stable and had a good view through a couple of side windows and a main front window. It was a great piece of technology on this pirate like planet. She wouldn't mind taking the thing home.

"Are you alright, Teal'c?"

"I will be fine, Major Carter," he said in a soft voice but didn't look up to her. It looked like he was fighting some internal battle to stay in control of the situation.

"How long before we get to the tunnels?" she asked Dorana.

"We are almost there," the captain let her know.

The colonel looked like he also wanted to jump ship. He wasn't as pale as Teal'c, but he was looking rather uncomfortable. She didn't get it,

this was supposed to be a fun ride. She was having a great time. She could even see fish swimming outside the windows.

"Major Carter?"

"Teal'c?" She looked back at him and he swallowed hard.

"I am not feeling well." He slowly added, "my symbiote is not

enjoying this ride either."

*Damn* "How long, captain?" she muttered.

"Going up now." Dorana turned. "Is everything alright?"

"No captain, it's not." She groaned and took Teal'c's hand. The Jaffa was getting even paler. "Just get us the hell up to the surface."

She felt the sub slowly rising now and let out a sigh. A Jaffa on a sub was definitely not a good idea.

Dorana was standing on a small ledge on the right side of a huge cave. The subrider had surfaced inside and it seemed like there was a faint glow making the walls look like a glittering diamond wall. Jack popped his head out of the sub and looked around.

"Oh, my." He sniggered. "Emerald city, here we come."

"Sssttt!" Dorana waved frantically, staring around the cave and at the ledge going in some tunnel not far ahead. "Sound can travel very far in these tunnels," he hissed in O'Neill's face. "We must be quiet."

"Sure." Jack wondered if there was really something dangerous and alive in these tunnels. It could be the old legend or myth. Looking at the frightened face of the captain, though, he didn't want to push his luck on this one.

"Sir?"

"Carter?" He stepped next to Dorana on the ledge peering into the sub.

"How's Teal'c?"

"He wants to get out… now, sir."

The minute she said it the face of a frantic Jaffa popped out of the opening. He stared at Jack and let out a sigh. Then his face returned almost instantly to his 'old' stoic self.

"Teal'c, buddy!" Jack tried and lowered a hand to help him up the ledge. "No more subs today, promise."

The Jaffa did one step closer, glaring into his face. Jack took one step back and almost bumped into Dorana. Then he saw Teal'c let out

a small grin and relaxed. His friend could give him the creeps if he wanted to. This time he had deserved it.

Sam was standing on the ledge a minute later and Dorana winked at them. "This way and keep it quiet."

"Yes, sir," O'Neill whispered, making Carter giggle.

* * *

"Aidan, have you seen Noah?"

Geran had been looking around the house and the garden but there was no sign of the young man. Maybe he had run away again, but that didn't really make any sense. They had a small talk about that and Noah seemed to understand now. Understand why he was here. Understand them.

"No, Geran." His wife walked towards him while he was standing in the door opening, and she looked rather lost. "Maybe he's gone for a walk?"

"What's wrong?" He lifted her head and traced her jawbone with one finger. "You don't look happy."

"Oh, Geran." Tears were running down her cheeks now making him totally confused. He thought she was happy, had everything she always wanted and now she was crying, clinging on to him. A thought came up into his mind and he embraced her. "What did Garath do this time?"

She stared at him. "No, nonono… Not Garath."

"Noah?" He had to ask. If there was something making her unhappy he had the right to know.

"His name is Daniel, Geran," she suddenly mumbled in a soft voice, making him startle.

"I know…" he whispered in her ear. "But I thought you, we were accepting him as our returned lost son."

"He is so unhappy, Geran." She sniffled. "It makes me miserable."

"You want him to go, Aidan?" He was holding her in a tight grip, like all his frustrations and fears were coming out. He knew he had hidden them for some time now. Maybe it was time to move on and accept the things that had happened. It wasn't fair to keep another man prisoner where he didn't belong…or want to be.

"I will find him, Aidan." He let her go and turned to go outside.

She smiled weakly at him. "Be careful."

* * *

They had been walking what seemed to be a long time and Jack softly pushed Dorana. "How long until we're there?"

"We have to go to the ladder that leads us out of here." Dorana looked at him with a disturbed expression on his face. "Not long now."

"Did you hear that?" Carter, who walked behind him, suddenly asked in a soft voice.

Dorana waved at them to stop. "Keep your voices down, we do not want to wake up the monster."

Jack turned to Carter and grimaced. "Ssstt, Carter. Don't wake up that monster now."

She grinned at him. "Alright, sir."

Walking on he also heard a soft dripping sound. It seemed to be coming from out of the water somehow. It was very soft though, and it could be water from the ceiling.

"We have to go up here." Suddenly Dorana stopped at a small iron looking ladder probably going up to the surface. "I will go first."

"Follow him, Carter!" Jack looked back at the dark water and still thought he heard a dripping sound from somewhere below. It could be his imagination. "I'll take the rear." He waved at Teal'c to go first and followed his friend up the ladder a second later.

The dripping sound was getting much louder all of a sudden and Jack looked down. Before he could even yell a warning, a huge tentacle came up out of the dark water and bumped into the ladder.

"Oh, shit!" He could only just barely move his feet. "Move it, Teal'c!"

Scrambling up the ladder, the tentacle suddenly got a hold on his ankle, making him slip. "What the…" He tried to hold on to the rungs of the ladder but was pulled downwards with force making him yelp. "Teal'c!"

"O'Neill." The Jaffa above him glided back down when Jack felt his hands were about to let go. "Jeezz… Damn it!" He scowled trying to reach for the knife in the holster on his leg. It was an impossible task, as he needed both of his hands to hold on.

His feet were dangling into nothing with giant alien tentacles hanging onto both of them now. "Teal'c!" His arms were almost pulled out of their sockets and he knew he was about to lose.

Then Teal'c's strong hands gripped his wrists and pulled. Hard.

"Ah!" Now they were both trying to hold on to the ladder and Jack perspired, very heavily, sweat running into his eyes. "Teal'c… get…get your knife!"

"I am not letting you go, O'Neill."

"For crying out loud!" He suddenly felt like a rope in a rope pulling contest. Alien monster - Jaffa, two to one! "He's not…letting, go."

Then a shot was fired from above them, just missing O'Neill's head

and hitting the enormous tentacle. "Carter!" Jack ducked in a reflex. "Watch the head!"

"Sorry, sir!" The voice came from above. Again he could hear a shot and a low shriek was heard from below the water, but the tentacle didn't let go. It wound up even tighter around his leg.

"Can you hold me by one arm?" he muttered at Teal'c.

"Yes, O'Neill… but."

"Do it!"

The Jaffa grabbed him solidly by one arm and he quickly lowered his hand towards his knife. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore the pain and pressure on his body. He wasn't about to lose to some stupid beast being so close to rescuing Daniel. No way!

A loud yell escaped his mouth while he was stretching his arm and finally got hold of that precious and long knife. Without thinking twice, he dug it into the slimy tentacle with force.

Again there was a shriek, but this time the monster loosened his grip for a tiny second. Jack hissed. "Teal'c… NOW!"

The Jaffa pulled hard and Jack scrambled up the ladder, his uncooperative legs still numb and sore. But he was free while the long tentacles bumped into the rungs below them. *Missed, you sucker!*

"Are you alright, sir?" Carter yelled down from above Teal'c.

"I will be, Carter." He tried to get his breath back. "Just get us the hell out of here."

* * *

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and winced. Giving his watery eyes some time to recover, he blinked. He was lying on a hard surface that creaked when he moved, and it smelled pretty bad. Jerking up, the room did a spin and he quickly laid back down on the blanket beneath him, closing his eyes.

A raspy voice drifted his way but before he could decipher the message it was sending, a pair of hands rather forcefully yanked him upright. He blinked again, staring in the face of a tall, ugly, black bearded man. A man that looked somehow familiar to him. He had seen him before, somewhere.

"You're awake, finally." The man got a hold of his hair, abruptly lifting his head and making him yelp. "You know why you're here?"

Daniel tried to get his head clear. He could see the clothes of the man and he gasped. "You… you're a Saeyler?"

"Yes." The man roared with a smile on his ugly face. "You like the outfit?" He pushed Daniel back down and did what looked like a pirouette right in front of his nose.

Daniel stared at the foul shed they were in, at the door, and then at the man. Then he suddenly knew. This man had been at the citadel. They had bumped into each other when he'd been with Herat, one of Geran's guards. He blinked and looked at the man again. The clothes were different, but nonetheless. It was him. And he was no Saeyler.

The man suddenly turned towards him and grabbed his arm. "You look like him, you know that?"

"Who's that?" Daniel managed to say without letting his fear get the better of him.

"Never mind." His latest and greatest kidnapper grinned in Daniel's face. "You know that I hate that piece of scum calling himself the leader of this island? He thinks he's a God himself."

The tone of the words was disturbing to Daniel, filled with bitterness and envy. Behind the apparent lust for power, he could sense the man's intense hatred for Geran but couldn't figure out where he came into the picture. If this man wanted to take control of the island, he wasn't looking in the ri…oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit. Understanding jolted through him, followed quickly by panic. Noah. He looked like the beloved son of the council leader. He so had to get away.

The face of the man came even closer and without thinking, Daniel let his knee fly up and under the chin of his captor, making him fall backwards with a curse. Reaching the door, he ran outside, almost falling over.

The shed was in a wooded area, which would provide him ample cover. Pumping his legs, he didn't even see it coming, merely saw the sparks as he ran full tilt into a low hanging branch. His body whipped solidly onto the ground, forehead stinging. He lay on the damp earth, gasping, trying to clear his head and stand up.

Then there was a strong hand in his neck, pulling him up on his knees and he felt a sharp sting as the man slapped him straight on the cheek. "You will not do that again."

"You're… you are not a Saeyler," Daniel's managed to whisper. Geran's son Noah had been killed by the Saeylers? Devona had said otherwise, but he had no doubt it was what Geran believed. He himself wasn't so sure anymore. This guy looked like he wanted to hurt Geran in more than one way. He could be the one who killed Noah. This was bad. This man could be responsible for the hate that Geran felt against the Saeylers. And he wasn't even a Saeyler. The man was an Aylendor.

Daniel fought to stay alert, but he was too dizzy and ill. Still on his knees, the man grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him up. Trying to breathe through the pain, he could only follow the lead. The man dragged him away and before he knew it he was back in the shed he had just fled from.

A desperate feeling washed over him but he had no time to even think as he was yanked on the hard bed with the smelly blanket, landing painfully on his stomach. He let out a cry when the man landed on top of him, breathing on his neck.

"Geran likes you very much, right?" The voice in his ear was like a whisper and the breath of the man smelled like rotten eggs, making him even more ill.

He gagged, trying to get loose. "No, not really!" He knew he had to ask before he completely lost his nerve. "You killed him, didn't you? You killed Noah!"

"You look like him, so much." The man ignored him still breathing in his neck. "He was also very beautiful."

Cold hands pulled on his clothes and Daniel knew he had to get away from this insane man. Wriggling frantically, he tried to break the strong grip holding him down.

"Let me go… No!"

"I did kill him, you know," the man now stated, whispering in his ear and brushing his lips over Daniel's cheek. "He didn't want to play along with our game. I had to kill that other friend of yours as well, wasn't he a *real* Saeyler?"

"God…" Now he also knew what had happened to Devona.

One hand was moving under his shirt, roughly caressing his skin and the other had a firm grip on his hair again. Daniel attempted to push himself up and away from the man assaulting him. A sudden hard blow to the side of his head made everything blurry and there was a sharp ringing in his ears. A desperate cry escaped his lips while the man tried to get his hands on him in a way Daniel never, ever, wanted anyone to touch him. This man would not hesitate to kill him.

"No!" Daniel was more than frantic now, tears running from his eyes as the man squeezed his breath from him. "St…stop!" It became harder to move, to stop this. His hand flew back in a last attempt to get a grip on the situation and came in contact with the man's face. He hit hard.

A loud curse and suddenly the weight of the man was gone and he managed to turn around on his back. Almost hyperventilating, Daniel pulled himself up and strove to get a hold on his breathing. The man he just hit was regaining his senses trying to get up from the floor next to the bed.

"Damn it you…"

Before the man could finish what he was about to say or do, Daniel took a deep breath, made a fist and hit the guy as hard as he could right on the chin. He heard a loud crunch as the man fell over without as much as a sound.

"Noah?" A loud voice yelled from outside. It was Geran.

Still shaking and gasping, Daniel looked around. He could run and hide, but where to go? Also, the man outside sounded concerned and upset. He knew it was his duty to make sure that Geran finally learned what really happened to his son. The real Noah. Staring down at the man on the floor, he swallowed thickly. His heart went out to Geran and Aidan, knowing the truth would hurt them more than the lies that had been told.

"In here."

Footsteps came his way and the red face of Geran stared around the corner. Daniel noticed the man was alone. He wondered why, quickly brushing off his shirt trying to stand. Whoo, the room did a spin and his knees buckled underneath him. He was going to be sick. He knew he was going to be very sick… again.

Hands on his shoulders steadied him. "Easy, easy… You're gonna be fine." Geran was staring down at the man who was still unconscious and his eyes were getting bigger now. "What the hell happened here, Daniel?" He pulled up Daniel's chin, still holding him.

Daniel? Was he hearing that correctly? Did the man just call him by his real name? He was too stunned and sick to say a word and Geran gently offered him a hand while they turned to leave the shed.

"I'll deal with him later." Geran pointed his head back towards the man he obviously knew.

Daniel fell on his knees after only a couple of steps outside and closed his eyes. He had to tell Geran what had happened to his son.

He had to tell him about this war they were fighting against the wrong people. He needed to try and get home. Geran sat next to him staring at the stars, giving him some breathing space.

"You, you know him?" Daniel finally managed to ask, waving back at

the shed.

"Yes, I do." Geran looked very upset. "He's one of the council of defence. His name is Loorak."

Daniel slowly put one hand on the other man's arm. "He's the one who killed your son, Geran."

The man looked at him sharply. "That can't be right."

"Oh, yes it is!" The voice of the tallest of Geran's bodyguards filled the air and they both looked into the barrel of a gun that looked more like a crossbow. The man pointing it at them was smiling.

* * *

Jack was happy to be in the open air again. They had found the grate leading out of the dark tunnels and onto the island. He really hated those tunnels now. He knew he wasn't the only one. His legs were still a little numb, but he had stretched them when they were on the surface and they seemed to get better.

They were crouching behind some bushes and they were lucky it was dark enough for them to move around without being noticed. The moon was high in the sky and the stars looked amazing. Still, Jack had his attention on something else.

He heard voices and one of them was very familiar. Daniel! He wanted to jump up there and then but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he was looking into Dorana's face in the dark.

"Let us be careful and split up!" the captain whispered.

"That is a good idea, O'Neill," Teal'c agreed and Sam also nodded her head. They had also heard the voices, he could see the small smile on Sam's face. They would have to find out what was going on before bursting in like crazy people.

"Okay." He looked at them sharply. "Be alert!"

Then he crawled along the brush with a weird feeling in his stomach. Daniel was alive, he could hear his voice. His heart was almost doing a little jump. Swallowing, he slowly went forward on his hands and knees.

He popped his head through the brush and saw Daniel and another man sitting on the ground under a tree. In front of them, with his back to O'Neill, there was another man. Behind the trees there was a small shed and Jack frowned. What was going on here?

* * *

"Herat?" Geran blinked at his guard in surprise.

"Don't you Herat me!" The man suddenly burst out waving at them.

"You thought I was loyal to you, you old fool. You don't know half about what is going on here."

To his own surprise, Daniel felt very calm and looked up at the man yelling at them. "You were the one who hired Loorak to kill Noah, right?"

"Herat?" Geran was staring at him in disbelief. Seeing the face that Herat made, he swallowed hard. "But you are my friend. Why?"

"Maybe he wants more power?" Daniel whispered.

"Shut up!" Herat yelled at him. "Just, SHUT UP!"

Daniel knew he had made a small mistake by thinking that Geran's son would be the one who would rise against his father. That he had believed Devona in any way. Still, Garath had nothing to do with it, by the looks of it.

"You will both die!" Herat claimed. "And your son Garath is not the problem. He's too dumb to stand in my way!"

"Drop the gun… NOW!" A voice suddenly erupted from behind Herat.

"Jack!" Daniel almost jumped up at hearing the voice of his friend.

"Look out!"

Herat had turned around on his heels, pointing his weapon towards the voice in the dark behind him. It was all that Geran needed. He dashed forward, grabbing the legs of Herat and pulling the tall man to the ground, where they landed in a pile of arms and legs.

"Geran!" Daniel tried to stand up but got a dizzy spell. He faintly saw Jack running towards the two fighting men when suddenly an arm slinked around his neck and he was pulled up, the movement making him very dizzy. "Ah…"

"I think I need you to get away, friend." The voice of Loorak murmured in his ear and a cold hand landed on his mouth, preventing him from making a sound.

He desperately stared at Jack, who was helping Geran to disarm Herat and didn't see him. O'Neill couldn't be alone, Daniel desperately reasoned. The others had to be near as well. Struggling hard, he almost got loose.

Then the hand and arm suddenly disappeared as Loorak slumped down behind him like a tree being felled. Turning, Daniel saw the dark face of Teal'c, who gave him a little smile.

"Daniel Jackson, are you well?"

"Teal'c, thank God." He smiled at the Jaffa, still feeling rather dizzy. "I'm… I'm fine."

Without warning, all turned black before his eyes.

* * *

Jack wasn't even sure if he was helping the right man catching the wrong man. Who was right and who was wrong is this fight? Okay, the man he tried to pin down had been the one pointing some weapon on this other man and Daniel. Where was Daniel by the way?

"Colonel!" It was Carter's voice and then he saw her and Dorana running towards them. Great, they could need some help, as this man squirming under them was quite strong.

"Knock him down!" He yelled at the man helping him. Then they heard a shot and saw Carter pointing her P90 at them. Not that she needed

to help them anymore, as Jack knocked out the tall guy under them with one swift blow to the head.

O'Neill let out a sigh and got up also helping the other man up, who stared at Dorana.

"You!" The man shouted in outrage. "You have something to do with this?"

"Hello, Geran," Dorana said in a calm voice. "How are you?"

"Where is Daniel?" Jack looked around frantically, and with this fear and anger going all through his body he grabbed this Geran guy. "What the hell have you done to my friend?"

"Daniel is your… your friend?" Geran tried to pull himself free.

"Yes, he is!" Jack was desperately trying to calm down. "Dorana is also a friend and has nothing to do with your little game here." He knew he was shouting now. "So, where the hell is Daniel!"

"O'Neill." It was Teal'c's voice coming from somewhere near the shed.

It sounded urgent and he let go of Geran in an instant. Running towards the voice he saw the Jaffa leaning over Daniel, who was on the ground not moving at all. Then he noticed the tall, dark man lying nearby and Teal'c's grim face. Oh God…

"Teal'c?" Jack kneeled beside Daniel, staring at the pale face. He looked so… so fragile, being unconscious and all.

"He will be fine, O'Neill," the Jaffa assured him.

No one could hear the small sigh that escaped him. A sudden feeling of relief washed over him, making him swallow. They had a long journey coming here and now Daniel was alive and safe and he was going to be all right. Jack's face stayed grim though, like a leader, a colonel and not like a compassionate friend.

He carefully touched the side of Daniel's face. "Daniel, can you hear me?" Nothing happened, not even a stir and he waved at Carter, who finally came their way. "Carter."

"Sir." She also kneeled beside their friend and felt for a pulse. Then she looked up into Jack's eyes. "He will be okay, sir. He's got a strong pulse."

If like Daniel wanted to proof her statement he let out a deep moan and blinked at them. He seemed to stare through them with watery eyes for a minute. "Ja…Jack?" A soft croak left his mouth and a low cough accompanied it.

"Hi, Daniel." Jack smiled down at him. "Nice to have you back."

"Ni, nice to be, ba-ckkkk." Daniel tried to say more through his coughing fit that made him grab Jack's hand instinctively for support. "Can, can we go… now?"

"Hey, take it easy." Jack lifted him a little so he could sit up. Daniel looked like crap. Lost some weight by the looks of it. He was holding on to his ribs and to Jack and was almost out of breath now.

He needed to get him home a.s.a.p. But they were still on a bloody island, miles away from the Stargate. This was going to be a great day.

"Jack?" Daniel finally stopped coughing still leaning on him trying to get up. "How, how did you…"

"Get here?" Jack knew he had to keep it light or he would turn into this emotional wrack about finding Daniel in one piece. "Uhm, well…we came with a ship."

"My ship." A voice from behind almost made Jack jump. It was Dorana and the Geran guy stood next to him with a painful look on his face.

Dorana also had the same look and he lay one hand on O'Neill's shoulder. "I am so sorry, O'Neill."

Jack was a little confused now. His brain still trying to overcome the fact that Daniel was okay. "You are?"

Dorana frowned deeply. "Geran told me that these two men, the one lying over there, and the other one you just fought with were the ones who killed his son." The captain bit his lip. "And Geran believes now that we had nothing to do with it, as you are Daniel's friend and you are also my friend."

Jack was even more confused now. "So, you were right all along that the Saeylers were innocent. Seems like you've got what you wanted."

"No." Dorana let out a small sob that surprised Jack. "I should have been quicker in letting you help your friend. They must have also killed Devona."

A hand grabbed Jack's shirt and he saw Daniel's face become even paler than it already was. The young man stared at the captain. "Yes, they did. I'm so sorry."

"I am sorry, too." Geran suddenly went to his knees and grabbed Daniel's hand before Jack could stop him. "Can you forgive me?"

There was a silence in the air that was almost touchable. Daniel was holding Jack with one hand and Geran with the other. Then he slowly started to smile. "Yes, Geran… I forgive you, but we need to talk."

Talk, talk? Jack didn't want to talk. He wanted to take Daniel home. The hell away from this rock and these people. When Geran slowly stood up and put one hand on Dorana's shoulder in sympathy, he knew that these people could manage without them interfering. Of course Daniel didn't think in those terms. Of course Daniel needed to talk.

Teal'c and Carter agreed to stay behind and guard Loorak and Herat

for the time being. Geran told O'Neill they would be brought to the citadel, and there the Aylendors would determine their fate. Then he waved at Jack, Daniel and Dorana to follow him.

"Daniel," Jack said urgently when his friend leaned on him to get up. "I don't think this is a good idea, I wanna take you home."

"You can, Jack," Daniel whispered back in a stubborn voice. "But I need to talk to Geran and his family first."

"Jeez, Daniel." Jack couldn't stop the frustration he felt taking the upper hand in his voice. "These people kidnapped you!"

They slowly followed Geran and Dorana up the road, when Daniel suddenly started to giggle. That inflicted another cough though, and Jack tried to figure out what was so damn funny, meanwhile holding on to his friend as best as he could.

"I knew… I knew you would say that." Daniel coughed and tears were running down his cheeks while he tried to stop the laughing fit. Then the laughs suddenly subdued and it started to sound more like sobs.

Jack stopped. Geran and Dorana were way ahead of them on the trail to the house of Geran, but this wasn't something they needed to see. Daniel let himself slide to the ground, frantically rubbing his eyes in any way meant to try and stop his tears. The only thing Jack could do was hold on to him.

"It's okay, Daniel," he muttered, feeling a little awkward sitting on the ground holding on to his friend. "Let it out, it's okay."

"I though you," Daniel let out a sigh. "You were, and I was…"

"I'm here now, Daniel." He grabbed a tissue out of his pocket and handed it over to his friend, his own fears turning into relief.

"You'll be fine."

"Tha-nks!" Daniel suddenly seemed to realize that they were on the ground and he tried to smile at Jack. "Sorry."

"I don't wanna hear that." Jack stood up lending him a hand. "Oh, and blow your nose."

* * *

"Daniel?"

Aidan was standing in the door opening staring at them. She looked upset and disturbed but somehow also relieved. With Jack next to him holding on to him and Geran and Dorana trailing on behind them,

Daniel knew this wasn't going to be easy. They had to talk. This was important. Jack just wanted to get him home, but he had to do this first. He was way too tired to get into a fight about this with Jack anyway.

Geran passed them before they reached the door and grabbed Aidan's hand in a tight grip. "Where is Garath? We need to talk."

"What is going on, Geran?" She blinked at Jack and swallowed.

"Garath is inside."

"Good."

"You don't need to do this, Daniel," Jack whispered in his ear.

"Yes… Yes I do." He let out a deep sigh. "It's what the Saeylers wanted in the first place, right?"

"It's not your war."

"No, Jack." He looked up into the deep, disturbed brown eyes of his friend. "It's not, but you know they can end this war."

Walking inside the living room he could see Jack blinking. This room was really way too bright. O'Neill was still holding on to him and not about to let go, so he lead them both to the dinner table and chairs.

He had to sit down before they both fell down.

"What's going on?" Garath walked in and saw them. "Who the hell are those people?" He waved at Dorana and Jack, who managed to lower Daniel on a chair, sitting down on the one next to him and still holding his arm.

"Please, sit down, Garath," Geran said in a soft and friendly voice that both startled Aidan as well as their son. "Daniel, wants to say goodbye to us."

Daniel let out a deep sigh and looked from one to the other. "Geran, Aidan," he started in a soft voice. "You seem to have finally accepted that I am not your son. That your son Noah is gone."

Aidan just stared at him, not saying a word. He could see the guilt in her eyes, mixed with something else he would call grief. Garath was holding his breath and the hostile look in his eyes started to be more like a look of hope.

Daniel closed his eyes for a second to think of the right words to say. Geran already knew his son was killed by his so called friend, and bodyguard, but Aidan and Garath didn't. Maybe it was up to Geran to tell them?

He opened his eyes again and saw everybody staring at him, even Jack, who looked like he wanted to get him the hell out of here right away.

He had to go on and say it, or he would never get the chance. His head was about to explode though, his chest burning.

"You need to stop your war with the Saeylers." He pointed at Dorana, the small action enough to cause the dizziness to return. He lowered his arm to the table to support himself. "Noah was not killed by one of them."

"What?" Aidan stared at Geran for an explanation.

"Daniel is right." Geran was not looking at his family, but instead he was staring fervently at a stain on the tablecloth. "I have been blind all this time. My own friends have betrayed me, the ones I trusted."

He looked up now and Daniel saw that the ever strong man had tears in his eyes while he reached out his hand on the table to rest it on Garath's. This one looked a little helpless and totally surprised.

"I've made many mistakes," Geran claimed in a hurting voice. "Herat and Loorak killed Noah, not the Saeylers." He almost grabbed on to Garath's hand and it looked like he was trying to get some form of forgiveness from his son. "The war must stop… Our war must stop also."

Then he turned to Daniel. "Thank you for showing me what to do."

Daniel let out a smile and tried to stand up. "We have to go now, but we'll be back…" he started but then the room did a spin and the last thing he felt was Jack trying to stop him from falling.

* * *

"Damn it, Daniel."

Jack leaned over, holding Daniel's head. He was just fast enough to prevent his friend from bumping his head on the table and on the floor. He knew he had to do something, but his mind didn't seemed to work. There was only one thing he knew. They had to get Daniel home.

He wondered how many times he had that thought the last couple of days. It didn't seem to be that easy though.

"Let me help." The woman called Aidan was kneeling beside them now.

She looked up to Geran. "Get a hovership ready."

Geran looked upset but turned to Dorana and Garath. "Let's go."

Then Aidan turned her attention to O'Neill. "The hoverships are fast and will take you to the island of the Chapa'ai. They are fast enough to jump the Vergaut hole."

"Jump the… What?" Jack knew he had to listen to what she was telling him, but he was way too concerned about Daniel's condition. There was definitely something wrong with his friend.

She ignored him as her attention went to Daniel, and she took out a small earthen pot out of a pocket in her dress. She opened it and Jack could smell it even from where he was sitting. It smelt bad, like acid. He moved one hand to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"This will help," she assured him in a soft voice. "It will make his breathing a little better, so you can get him to your planet."

"Do it."

The minute the small pot moved near Daniel's mouth and nose his friend let out a deep breath and a soft moan opening his eyes. "Jack?"

"I'm here, buddy." Then he took Aidan's hands and squeezed them softly. "We will be back, thank you."

"O'Neill." Teal'c was standing in the door opening and Sam was jumping up and down behind him. "It is time to go, O'Neill."

"Help me, Teal'c."

"Of course."

Turning back to Aidan he saw the woman stare at him her arms crossed in a way that looked very familiar to Jack. He returned the gaze by a nod and then followed Teal'c outside.

Time to go home.

* * *

P36 107. Jack hated being back on this watery planet. Standing on the small rock with the Stargate glistering in the sunlight, he looked at his teammates who were scanning the area.

It had been two weeks since they left this planet. Two weeks of pain and headaches. Looking around at Daniel, he was still feeling a little of that headache coming to the surface. His friend had been very ill the first days of their arrival back at the SGC. Pneumonia, bruised ribs and a concussion the top three medical conditions in the line-up. Each one a reminder of how Jack had failed to get to his friend in time.

Jack had sat in the infirmary, patiently waiting for Daniel to awaken again. It should not have been a surprise when the archaeologist, barely able to keep his eyes open, had insisted they return to help the Saeylers and Aylendors. Of course, they'd already been ordered to do just that by General Hammond, as soon as Daniel was fit. Always on the look out for potential allies with advanced technology was their primary mission, after all. He was sure they'd be able to negotiate for something.

Which did nothing to make him like the return trip any better. Daniel had given a whole new meaning to the word *fit* as he was out of bed in no time, giving Jack a severe headache while he tried to keep an eye on his friend stumbling around the SGC. Fraiser wasn't to happy either, but Daniel just blinked his blue eyes at her, told her he was fine and begged her to let him out of bed.

Staring at Daniel who was sitting down on one of the rocks, looking very tired, he sighed. He never should have allowed Daniel to come back with them this soon. They had an argument about that and Daniel had won. The man was so stubborn sometimes, it made Jack wanna scream.

Anger was again building inside of him, thinking about the treatment that Daniel had received by these Aylendors. They had whipped him, for crying out loud, and Daniel didn't even mention it to him as they returned home. He had to hear it from Fraiser later on.

And now the only thing Daniel was interested in was making contact again with the people who did this to him. He thought he knew Daniel rather well after all these years, but again his friend managed to amaze him.

"Hovership coming, sir." Carter turned to him.

"Right."

* * *

The main hall of the citadel was full of people. They all stared at them as they made their way to the platform on the other side of the crowd. Daniel stumbled alongside Jack, carefully keeping his eyes on the platform and the people on it.

Garath stretched out his hand and helped him up. "Daniel."

"Garath." He made a small gesture towards the crowd. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Garath suddenly smiled at him.

Before he could say more, the voice of Geran made him look up. The man was standing on a raised piece of the platform, facing the crowd with a proud look on his face. Dorana was standing behind him.

"People of this world." Geran said in a loud voice. "Our friends came back through the Chapa'ai to wish us happiness."

Daniel raised his brows and felt Jack pulling his elbow. "What's this?"

"Ssstt…"

Geran looked at him. "Daniel has showed us the right path, and we will honour him for that." He bowed at Dorana now. "His friends also helped us in our struggle and we are truly thankful."

Oh no, this was weird. The crowd started to cheer making Daniel flinch. He didn't want this, he just wanted to see how they were doing and say goodbye. These people made the right decision, not him.

He saw Jack stare at him in amusement. Maybe he should have listened to O'Neill and let his friends handle this?

"Daniel?" Was Geran really waving at him? He swallowed looking around at the crowd, at Geran and at Jack, who was openly grinning. Oh God.

"Go on, Danny." Jack pushed him slightly, grinning.

Running away wasn't a good idea, but Daniel felt like it when he finally turned around to face the crowd. "Thank you," he managed with a smile and he felt a flush coming to his face. Again the people were cheering and he sighed looking around for support.

Then his eyes fell on Jack who wasn't smiling anymore, but who gave him an encouraging look. He knew Jack had been mad about what these people had done to him, but looking at his friend now, he knew Jack finally understood what motivated him to come back.

Whatever happened, whatever rough waters besieged them, Jack, and the other members of his team, his family, were there to help him…

As always.

The End


End file.
